<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Brightest in the Dark by flameoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028104">Love is Brightest in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh'>flameoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Child Abuse, Classism, Escape, Eventual Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Racism, Sokka is a Warrior, azula occasionally perpetuates but only bc she idolizes her father, but there is elemental magic, ozai is the culprit for everything negative of course, theres also no bending in here, zuko is kind of out of character but his life is a little different here, zuko is still a prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka, a young warrior from the Hakoda Tribe, ends up meeting Zuko, the prince of Sozin's Kingdom, in the woods one evening. After nearly being arrested for crimes he didn't commit, Sokka stays in King Ozai's palace for a night. The night turns into two, then three when Sokka finds out the king is horribly abusive to his first born, and he vows to help Zuko get somewhere safe, no matter what it takes. Even if falling in love was not in the plan, they try to make the most of it while fighting for their own survival.<br/>** Rated Mature due to the presence of heavy topics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for coming to check out my fic! i only have a vague idea of where this is going so i apologize in advance if there's horrible plot holes. also, just to give you an estimate on what to expect, i plan for this to be several chapters long, but probably not longer than ten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka crouched down in the brush, peeking through branches of bushes or blades of grass. The deer he was tracking was attempting to graze several meters away, but he could tell it was slightly on edge. It might’ve already noticed his presence. He slowly reached behind him for an arrow to nock in his bow. He closed an eye to aim at the deer; the neck was the best place for a kill at this angle, but it would be easier to simply injure it and kill it when it falls. He took a deep breath. A movement towards his right distracted him for a moment, enough that when he released the bowstring, the arrow plunged into the trunk of the tree nearest to the deer, scaring it off so it ran away. Sokka clicked his tongue and stood, retrieving his arrow in a huff. He inspected the tip of the arrow to make sure it wasn’t badly damaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards the direction he saw the movement before. An animal or a person? Or something more dangerous than either?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped quickly and carefully around fallen branches and patches of long grass. He pressed himself against a tree and peered around it. He caught a splattering of a rather bright red which looked unnatural against the various shades of green and brown. Sokka himself was wearing dull blues and browns, which was better for camouflage, in his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edging closer, he noticed the red was a long flowing robe being worn by a person. He stared, searching for any bump or edge under their robe that would signify a weapon. The person turned, and Sokka put his hand on the machete strung to his belt. He watched as they put their hand on a tree to guide them as they stepped through grass and leaves. The person seemed to be a boy, possibly around Sokka’s own age. The top of his hair was pulled into a neat bun, while the rest of it flowed behind him past his shoulders. It was dark and shining, making his skin look as pale as porcelain, although there was a dark scar marring the area of his left eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band holding the boy’s bun in place looked expensive; carved gold that Sokka only really noticed because the remaining light of day reflected off of it. Something like that only meant money. He was probably the son of a noble or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes followed him as he descended into the brush, gazing upon the flowers and trees surrounding them. He swallowed sudden nerves as he realized he might be noticed by the pretty boy he suddenly found in the woods. He backed up quickly; he heard small twigs and leaves break under his feet. He winced at the sound. The boy in red whipped his head towards the sound; Sokka could see surprise and a twinge of fear in his eyes as they landed on Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the fear seemed to dissolve when he noticed it was a person who made the noise, but he still looked cautious. He took a step back, putting a defensive arm in front of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stepped out from behind the tree, in full view of the boy. The boy looked taller than Sokka, but he guessed it was mostly because he was standing higher on the hill. The boy in red looked him up and down, a slightly judgemental look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a warrior from the Hakoda Tribe. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is unclaimed territory. I could ask you the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in red attempted not to pout or blush as he glared stubbornly at Sokka. He glanced at Sokka’s hand which was still resting on the handle of his machete, a look of worry coming over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to have to call over the guards,” he warned, stepping back. Sokka didn’t think he had any weapons on him, but even as a noble, he should at least know how to fight, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka heard a growl somewhere behind the foliage of large bushes and low trees. He immediately unsheathed his machete. He bent his knees slightly in preparation for fighting or fleeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” The boy in red glanced between the bushes and Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The low growl gradually grew and sharpened. Sokka recognized the signature sound; the warriors of his tribe are taught to avoid it since the tiger bear was dangerous and untamable. The tiger bear wasn’t technically part tiger, it only got that name because of the lighter or darker stripes of fur it had. And the fact that it breathed fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in red gasped as fire was spewed in his direction; Sokka managed to grab him and pull him away in time. The fire only ended up singeing a sleeve of his robe. Sokka groaned quietly. If he was alone, he would’ve just maneuvered his way out of the woods to escape, but now he had someone to protect, which meant he most likely had to fight. He turned, machete at the ready with an arm out to hold the rich boy back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a… it’s a tiger bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sokka said, but he could tell there was fear present in the other boy’s voice. He’d probably never seen one before, and he’s sure he’d probably heard rumors of injuries or even deaths that were caused by the beast. A tuft of smoke and flame escaped the bear’s mouth once again; Sokka heard the boy whimper from behind him and felt him grab his sleeve. It wasn’t just the bear that frightened him, but the fire. It wasn’t much of a surprise to Sokka; the scar on his face looked most like a burn scar than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run. I’ll try to hold it off.” Sokka glanced behind him and saw the worry and hesitation in the other boy’s eyes. “Go!” he heard the rustling of the grass as the boy behind him ran off and focused on the sound while he kept his eyes on the bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bear lunged, growling at Sokka. He swung his machete, feeling it catch on the bear’s snout as he jumped out of the way. He roared and Sokka stumbled to avoid the fire, his foot catching on an outstretched root of a tree. He fell back and coughed when the wind was knocked out of him. He mentally cursed to himself. He wasn’t familiar with the terrain out here; he had tracked the deer farther than he usually went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath, rolling as quickly as he could when the bear swiped at the ground. He grit his teeth, the claws having scraped against his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard distant yelling, but besides the worry he felt from that, he tried not to let that feeling distract him from what was going on right in front of him. He heard the familiar sound of something flying through the air, followed by a successful thud.This time, the bear stumbled away, and Sokka noticed a spear now stuck in its side. He pushed himself to his hands and knees and saw men running towards them in red and black warrior garb. He only vaguely recognized the uniform but wasn’t sure if they even referred to themselves as warriors or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed the boy in red amongst the men carrying weapons. He winced as he pushed himself up to stand. He glanced at the fabric over his arm; it was torn but there wasn’t too much blood. The wound couldn’t have been that deep, surprisingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a couple of the men chased the bear off, two more came to Sokka’s side and pulled his arms behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wh--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re under arrest for trespassing,” a man with a harsh face and angular beard stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trespassing? This is free land,” Sokka furrowed his brows angrily at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can bring your problems up with the king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The--the king?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zhao, come on, he’s just--” the boy in red spoke up but was immediately interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what? Do you know this man or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man labeled as Zhao sighed frustratedly. “You know your father doesn’t like you wandering off like this. Wait until he finds out the mess you’ve gotten yourself into now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in red shut his mouth and stared at Zhao with a hard expression. To Sokka, it looked like he wanted to speak out and say something rather insulting. This man didn’t seem like a very nice guy anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka eyed the boy. There was no way his father and the king could be the same person. This boy wasn’t a prince… was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was led through the remaining section of woods he had never been through before. He spotted a building, and his eye traveled to a high tip that it came to in the sky. A palace, huh? He turned his head side to side to see all the small buildings around the larger central one seemed to be connected to it. It was larger than any establishment in his tribe. This was the premium example of unnecessary wealth. The royal family couldn’t be big enough that they needed a house this size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was led through ornate halls and past windows decorated with lush drapes. He was turned into a hall that had tall and wide golden doors. There were even more guards in this room with a throne centered at the end of it. The man sitting on the throne looked very similar to the boy he met earlier, except for his pointed beard and the ornament around his bun was taller and gleamed brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thrown on his knees in front of this man who he could only really deduce as the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do we have here?” The man on the throne stood and stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko had a run in with this man and a tiger bear in the woods,” Zhao said from behind Sokka. Sokka noticed the man in front of him sigh with furrowed brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, what have I told you about going off in places you’re not allowed? You never listen, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, I was just taking a walk, I didn’t notice how far I had gone--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence! Did I give you permission to speak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in red, Zuko, shut his mouth again, this time very reluctantly. Although it did confirm his suspicions: this boy was a prince. No wonder he was so pampered-looking. He tilted his head down and gave a small nod to his father, retreating to the side near one of the lines of guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king narrowed his gaze at Sokka. “So. You trespass onto my land, you assault my son… What other atrocities have you committed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka exhaled forcefully out of his nose. He knew he shouldn’t talk back to the king, especially one who was so eager to charge him with baseless crimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had only tracked an animal I was hunting, I thought it was free land and didn’t mean to trespass. And… when the tiger bear appeared I simply meant to keep your son out of harm’s way, I didn’t mean to hurt him if I did. I apologize if I offended you,” he ducked his head slightly, hoping it was enough to convince him. He wasn’t used to talking very politely or defensively to people. The king paused in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. You seem to be sensible enough, considering you’re a tribal. The Hakoda Tribe, correct?” What exactly was he insinuating? He wasn’t surprised that both the king and the prince recognized him from his classic warrior’s uniform and the colors that decorated them; they were probably rich and educated enough to know of the surrounding tribes and nations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And I’m sure you, as a wise king, wouldn’t want to bring up any unnecessary conflict with neighboring tribes just by imprisoning or arresting me?” He was worried it was a bit too much ass-kissing and sounded more condescending than anything. But after another thoughtful-looking pause from the king, he nodded somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We are on good relations with the tribals outside of Sozin’s Kingdom.” Sokka tried not to frown at his second time referring to him as a “tribal.” He noticed one of his eyebrows twitch upwards. “And as an apology to one of our outer-kingdom friends, I’ll ready a room for you to stay for a couple nights and let you experience the luxuries of civilized high society.” He waved vaguely to his guards, some of whom backed away from Sokka allowing him to stand, and others he heard rushing out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, thank you,” Sokka tried not to sound as sarcastic as he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, why don’t you show our guest around the palace and welcome him to our kingdom,” the king said, although he sounded pretty bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, the young prince adorned in red, nodded to Sokka as he walked past him and towards the doors that they had traveled through earlier. Sokka nodded to the king as a courtesy and followed Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I knew you were a prince I would’ve bowed down and laid my life for yours,” Sokka told him semi-sarcastically once they were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about my father. He has a bit of a, uh, closed off mind towards other people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I couldn’t tell.” He watched as attendants and servants they passed stopped and bowed whenever they were in the vicinity. He gave a strange look to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll probably be given a room in the East Wing of the palace,” he said, not noticing the look. “It’s usually used for guests. Meanwhile, I’ll show you around the most-frequented areas if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I probably won’t be staying more than a night. I need the hunting experience and staying in the woods isn’t that much of an issue for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” He paused, glancing at Sokka unsurely. “Thank you for your help earlier…” he muttered quietly, an embarrassed flush painting his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, uh, Your Highness. It’s my duty as a warrior to fight and protect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cringed. “You, um…” he sighed in defeat. “You don’t need to call me ‘Your Highness,’” he mumbled to the ground. Sokka eyed him curiously. He did seem rather quiet and submissive for someone who’s apparently so privileged and pampered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, alright. If that’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the evening touring the palace quietly, Zuko telling him general details about each location with Sokka nodding or agreeing occasionally. Sokka spent most of his time observing Zuko or the servants milling around the palace. He couldn’t tell much about the attendants since they would pop in and out of each room in an instant. But with Zuko, he saw he was very polite and quiet, and yet could also tell that it was simply a face he put on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next and last place Zuko led him was the room he would be staying in for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s to your liking. There will be an attendant in the next room over for the night if you need anything,” Zuko gave a small strained smile, watching Sokka enter and look around the room. His eyes widened when he noticed the torn, stained fabric on his arm for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned to face him and saw him staring at his arm. “Oh, yeah. It’s no big deal, I’ve had worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let me,” Zuko rushed to a cabinet against the wall and pulled out a jar of some sort of solution with a roll of bandages. “Sit.” Sokka chuckled, amused mostly that he seemed to care so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to heal? Wouldn’t you have fancy doctors for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… learned a bit over the years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised an eyebrow, but after Zuko nodded and gestured with the items in his hands, he decided to amuse him and sat on a sofa at the end of the bed. He untied his top and slid it off of his shoulders, his under clothes still keeping him clothed from above the waist. He gave an eye to Zuko, who was taking a gander at his physique. He tore his eyes away when he saw Sokka watching him and swallowed, a tint of pink appearing on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cut off a chunk of the bandage and poured a small amount of the solution onto it. “It might sting.” Sokka nodded, failing to restrain a grin. It did sting a bit, but Sokka didn’t think it was enough to be considered painful. “You should’ve said something earlier, you at least need your wounds cleaned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you it wasn’t that big of a deal. It’s shallow, isn’t it?” He heard Zuko sigh beside him. “You know, I’ll be honest, my first impression of you wasn’t someone who was so caring like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m just… you’re a guest here. And you helped me earlier. Isn’t this just common decency?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted. “Didn’t learn that from your dad, did you?” Zuko didn’t say anything, just focused on wiping dried blood and dirt away from the four cuts remnant from the tiger bear’s claws. “No offense,” Sokka turned his head towards Zuko thinking maybe he committed some sort of crime making a joke about the king. But instead of looking offended or angry, Zuko just swallowed and avoided his eyes, trying to hide some type of fear. Sokka tried not to obviously frown. He (and most others) considered himself a generally pessimistic guy, but he didn’t want to think the worst just because of certain things that may or may not be signs based on what he’s witnessed from friends in his tribe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like him?” A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. He’s my father. He’s the king of our country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka waited for Zuko to meet his eyes. However, he felt his hands shaking as he wrapped the bandage around Sokka’s arm. He grabbed one of Zuko’s hands, surprising the prince enough to look up and meet his eyes. What he saw first was defiance tangled around caution and fear. </span>
  <span>Sokka felt a twinge in his chest; sympathy and worry for a stranger. It was unusual for him, but he’s seen the worst end of this first hand back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took his hand back and cut the bandage short, wrapping it tightly around Sokka’s arm. “It’s getting late. I’ll let you turn in for the night.” He stood quickly and rushed to set the items he retrieved back in the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko.” This was the first time Sokka said his name. It was soft yet firm, like when talking to a loved one. Zuko paused before the door. “I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned his head towards him slightly and gave a small smile before leaving the room without another word. Sokka sighed and sat on his couch. If he was right--and he believed he was given Zuko’s behavior--then the hardest part of this was getting Zuko somewhere safe, which seemed near impossible since he was a prince. He wanted to help him, in some way, in any way. He didn’t think anyone should live in fear of someone they were meant to love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some trigger warnings for the second half of this chapter: explicit description of child abuse, use of the f slur, racist, classist, and homophobic remarks, (i'm sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka spent most of his night thinking about Zuko, but not in the way he thought he would be. He turned over in the bed, sighing and staring at the window that seemed too far away. This room was way too big and for no good reason. He appreciated, though, how polished the glass of the window was that when the moonlight shone through it, it cast a calming glow on the floor below, instead of just blurring the light across the room.</p><p>He didn’t really know anything about the prince, which bothered him. He could usually tell a bit about people based on general expressions and body language, but not with people like him who were so closed off from others. Besides the fact that they were complete strangers, he could tell he had a soft and caring side, as well as a bit of a defiant side based on his previous interaction with Zhao.</p><p>He wanted to get to know him. Not just because he had a pretty face and soft hands (though that did warrant some playful flirting in the future, in Sokka’s mind), but because he intrigued him. As a person, not just someone who he needed to help and protect.</p><p>He sighed, thinking of his friends he’s helped before. Whether they were in his tribe or not, he was usually able to get them out of their situation. He learned his warrior’s compassion from his own father, who would always let his friends stay with them until they were able to get them somewhere safer. It helped that he was the chief of their tribe and that most warriors wouldn’t dare go against him. Like Zuko, Sokka ended up learning some simple healing methods over the years, whether for himself after hunting or for those specific friends. It hurt him to think that Zuko’s reason was the same… He closed his eyes and forced the lump back in his throat. All he could really do right now was go to sleep.</p><p>In the morning, he was a little grumpy; he didn’t sleep perfectly because he wasn’t used to the bed, though it was unusually fluffy. He sat up, hair standing in several directions. He yawned, squinting at the sun blazing through his window. It looked way too bright. Was it near midday or was the window simply facing the east? Zuko might’ve mentioned yesterday that his room was in the east wing, which would’ve made sense.</p><p>He rolled out of the bed, the stone floor feeling thankfully a little warm since the sun was heating it up. He wriggled his toes on the stone and pulled his hair into the signature wolf tail, scratching his stomach as he grabbed for his clothes which he draped over the sofa for the night. A knock on the door piqued his attention.</p><p>“Uh, come in?” his voice was a little scratchy from just having woken up. He cleared his throat. He watched Zuko walk in silently and flush from embarrassment when he saw Sokka still in his underclothes. He grimaced and closed the door behind him.</p><p>“I came to greet you this morning. Did you have a good night?”</p><p>“Sort of. It was… comfortable.”</p><p>Zuko gave a small smile, but it faltered; he was obviously failing to stay civil while Sokka was standing there half naked. “I’m glad.” He swallowed. “If you’d like, breakfast can be served in here, or I can take you to the dining hall.”</p><p>“Oh, would I be dining with you?” Sokka joked with a grin.</p><p>“If that’s what you’d like.”</p><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. “You’re cool with that?”</p><p>“I usually eat alone during meals so it’d be nice to have some company.” Sokka tried not to frown. Zuko had said it rather quietly and glanced at the floor.</p><p>“Well then, what’s for breakfast?” He pulled on his pants, strapping on his belt along with a strap on his calf after he tucked his pants into his boots. Zuko turned to the side, decidedly not watching Sokka dress, but he didn’t really care if he watched or not; he didn’t find it embarrassing, it’s not like he was naked. He put on his top, tucking and tying it, and fastened the guards on his forearms over his shirt sleeves. He glanced at his few weapons, deciding to leave them be.</p><p>Zuko invited the servants inside so they would be able to serve breakfast to them in the room. The two of them sat and a few servants held trays with food and drink, immediately retreating once the two boys were served. Sokka blinked down at the plate. He glanced at Zuko adjacent to him who picked up his utensils.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>Zuko looked up, his eyes blank and innocent. “It’s a fruit tart.”</p><p>“A fruit tart?”</p><p>“Do you not have fruit tarts in your tribe?”</p><p>“Sure, but they don’t look so sugary and we usually have them as dessert.” Sokka took a cautious bite after Zuko’s encouraging nod, his face contorting only seconds later. “Holy <em>shit</em>, that’s sweet.”</p><p>Zuko let out a laugh at his reaction, and Sokka was glad to see he could get a genuine smile out of him. Sokka rested his head on his hand and smiled. His smile ended up turning into a bit of a smirk once Zuko met his gaze; he looked away nervously for a moment.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re really beautiful when you smile, you know that?” Sokka took another confident bite, but he couldn’t help cringe at the taste.</p><p>Zuko’s face fell and grew red, matching the light pink on the white and red robes he chose to wear today. His eyes flicked around, possibly looking for a response somewhere around the room. Sokka chuckled.</p><p>“It’s not exactly, um, appropriate to…”</p><p>“To what, flirt? It’s not like I’ll be staying here that long,” he leaned back, taking his time to chew his food.</p><p>Zuko straightened in his seat and tried to harden his expression, which just made him look more embarrassed since the blush was still present against his cheeks. “Between… men.”</p><p>“And what’s wrong with flirting between men? How is it different than between women or men and women?” He watched Zuko set down his utensils and flatten the fabric on his lap. Damn, he struck a nerve. He thought about how he should go about this.</p><p>“I didn’t realize Sozin’s Kingdom was so conservative.”</p><p>“Well… my father is really strict.”</p><p>Oh. That’s where this problem lies. Of course, he didn’t want to assume that was the origin of this, but he had a feeling. Sokka paused in the silence for a moment and uncrossed his arms.</p><p>“Flirting doesn’t mean anything,” he told Zuko. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Zuko looked up from his lap.</p><p>“Oh, no, uh… it’s normal for you, isn’t it? There’s no fault on your part.”</p><p>Sokka stared at Zuko who was actively avoiding his eyes. He stood. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I can only handle so many sweets.”</p><p>“Oh, of course. If you’d like something else to eat, I can call over an attendant--”</p><p>“No, no it’s alright. I’d rather, uh, maybe get a tour of the town? Are you free today?”</p><p>Zuko’s mouth formed an “O” before he figured out that he had to respond. He shook his head, trying to hide it by straightening his hair and pushing it behind his shoulders, but Sokka recognized the nervous behavior as he thought things over in his head.</p><p>“Yes, of course, I’m free.”</p><p>He wanted to spend the day with Zuko. Not with any suspicious intentions like his flirting may imply, but to get to know him. If there’s a level of trust between them, he may be able to confide in Sokka. If they got to that step, it would be easier to continue from there. As long as he didn’t start excusing his father’s actions, it should all go fine.</p><p>Zuko patted down his robes when he stood and seemed to make sure he looked prim and proper before leaving the room. Sokka walked alongside him, following him to the entrance of the palace, of which Sokka had never been to before since he was carried through a side door when he arrived.</p><p>The palace doors were extremely ornate; it almost disgusted Sokka by how bright and shiny everything was. He was hesitant about stepping on the wide marble steps, but tried to act casual about it; he already felt so out of place, especially after witnessing the bustle outside of the palace. Just the clothing people wore were elegant gradients of reds and whites and grays and blacks. A large, colorful palanquin rested in front of the steps with several men standing next to it.</p><p>“Going out into the town, Your Highness?” An attendant in a dull red robe came up to the two of them and bowed.</p><p>“Yes, I’m just showing our guest to the sights.”</p><p>“But it’s no place for a prince to walk.”</p><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow. Since when were royalty too privileged to have to walk? Even if Zuko grew up that pampered, he sure didn’t act like it. In fact, he seemed more independent than he imagined a prince should be.</p><p>“Really, I’m fine,” Zuko said rather dismissively, though Sokka noticed his shoulders tensed. Without another word, he nodded to Sokka and began walking towards the palace gates. Zuko made some comments about things they would find inside the palace gates, including servants quarters as their jobs are almost full days worth of work and a large garden within the courtyard that Zuko would often take walks through.</p><p>“I could take you to see it later tonight. It really is beautiful in the light of the evening.”</p><p>Sokka nodded in agreement, although he was more into beautiful people than beautiful things. He just appreciated human beauty more than that of plants or clothes. He simply liked to flirt, even if nothing came out of it, which, usually, nothing did. He glimpsed at Zuko to his right. He was, in simplest terms, a pretty boy. He might’ve been slightly taller than Sokka, but they were generally the same height. His eyes were golden, but Sokka really wanted the red-orange flecks in them to flare up. He figured it’d probably be fun to argue with him, if he had that side to him.</p><p>They made their rounds at the local market, Sokka coming across a stand selling a bunch of small snacks, and he was eager to try them all. Zuko paid (since he insisted) while Sokka offered to carry all of them for “safe keeping.” He handed Zuko a pouch of fire flakes, inviting him to taste some.</p><p>“Mm, these are good. I haven’t had street food in a while.”</p><p>Sokka tried a few of the flakes on his own, nearly spitting them out at how hot they were. “Oh my--<em>what’s</em> in these things?” he kept his tongue exposed to the outside air, hoping it would soothe it somehow.</p><p>Zuko chuckled. “Well, they are called fire flakes. There’s a warning in the name.” Sokka pouted. “Oh, let’s head over to the cherry blossoms; they’re exquisite this time of year.” Zuko waved him over to a park that wasn’t as busy as the market streets they were just walking through. Sokka furrowed his brows and mouthed the word “exquisite.” He didn’t think he’d ever uttered that word in his entire life.</p><p>The pink petals adorning the trees seemed to be raining down around them, even when they weren’t actually falling. They tinted the sky and stone pathways that were paved under them, setting them in an ocean of pink. It put the whole park in a calm state of being. Or, it seemed that way to Sokka. They sat together on one of the stone ledges surrounding a group of the trees. He noted how a few of the wandering citizens seemed to gander at him strangely, as if they were holding him in contempt. He saw Zuko next to him observing their surroundings, the leaves and flowers around them reflecting even off his skin, making him glow.</p><p>“Are any of these other guys dangerous?” Sokka asked, trying not to disturb his most likely peaceful thoughts.</p><p>An amused smile on his face, Zuko leaned over the pile of treats gathered in Sokka’s arms. He relaxed so the collection spilled onto his lap. Zuko sifted through gently with a finger.</p><p>“Hmm, these are on the sweeter side, but these ones are on the spicier side. They look very similar so you’d have to be careful.” A sudden laugh escaped his lips. “When my sister and I were a lot younger, we used to buy a bag of each and mix them all in a bowl to play a game of getting all the sweet ones.” Sokka could see all the nostalgia in Zuko’s eyes, but there was still a pain lingering in them. He couldn’t tell if it was related to the memory or not, but he wished it would soon leave him.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t see the princess when I was in the palace.”</p><p>Something close to sadness tainted his smile. “She’s usually off training somewhere or with her friends. But she spends most of her day with weapons.”</p><p>“Don’t you have friends?” Sokka tried to distract him from whatever shame or disappointment he was feeling thinking about his sister.</p><p>“Not… really… I don’t tend to go out much.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Zuko once again avoided his eyes. Sokka felt like he was going to burst into flames. This man… was he ruining this boy’s life that much? He seemed constantly miserable and in pain. Where did he ever find happiness? This park that he barely goes to? The garden in the palace’s courtyard? Was that it?</p><p>Sokka took a deep breath. He didn’t want to get angry, especially now since it would’ve seemed without reason. Instead he grabbed one of Zuko’s hands that were resting in his lap and smiled when Zuko’s startled face looked up at him.</p><p>“I know we don’t exactly know each other, but if you need a friend, I’ll be one.”</p><p>Zuko anxiously eyed his hand that was being held in Sokka’s; Sokka’s smile persisted.</p><p>“Everyone needs a friend. You don’t have one, and right now I don’t have one. Let’s be there for each other.” He tried to communicate through his eyes feelings of love and acceptance and every positive feeling he could think of to try to get through to the boy. He perked up slightly at the look of hope in Zuko’s eyes growing, threatening to break past the stiff instruction of his father. But before he could detect anything past that, Zuko looked back at his lap. Sokka furiously searched any emotions he could detect on his face. He took a deep breath and accepted, entwining his fingers with Sokka’s, a pleasant rosiness blooming across his face.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>The two didn’t make it back to the palace until evening, continuing to hold hands through the palace doors. They’d skipped lunch, eating all those snacks they bought instead, and were looking forward to a big dinner. Sokka was happy at how much Zuko seemed to open up that day. He didn’t have to worry about who was watching him, and he had made a friend. And he was actually quite funny when he spoke his mind on things, something Sokka’s sarcastic humor appreciated.</p><p>They were stopped shortly within the entrance hall by a tall figure with a hard face. Sokka barely paid attention to him until Zuko ripped his hand out of Sokka’s and fear paled his features.</p><p>“Zuko,” King Ozai hissed from mere meters away.</p><p>Sokka’s face fell. The wall was back up, attempting to safely guard Zuko’s inner thoughts. He nodded to Sokka and rushed to his father’s side. Sokka bowed out of courtesy to the king and only received a glare in reply before he turned to lead Zuko somewhere. Sokka followed, tailing behind as if he were tracking an animal. He strayed outside the throne room where the duo disappeared into and made sure to stay a safe distance from the guards so they didn’t find him suspicious. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to hear any of the going-ons within since Zuko spoke so softly, but Ozai’s voice echoed well enough in the spacious room.</p><p>Before any words were spoken, a sharp note of skin-to-skin contact rang out. He heard Zuko gasp, and he closed his eyes. He went too far. He thought holding hands would be simple enough to comfort Zuko and ease his mind, but he didn’t even think of Ozai catching them.</p><p>“<em>What</em> have I said? Not only did you leave the palace without permission, but you participate in this fag behavior with that tribal boy?” There was a quiet pause where Sokka believed Zuko might’ve spoken but was too quiet to be overheard. “You’re <em>sorry</em>? As if anything you say will change what I just saw out there. You’ve never listened to me--” A yelp came from inside the room. “--only that whore of a mother of yours. You should be ashamed of yourself. Look at your sister; if only you were like her, you wouldn’t be so weak. I’m ashamed to call you my son.”</p><p>The sound of a thud was heard. Sokka grew increasingly worried as the silence continued on.</p><p>“What?” he heard Ozai snap. A pause, then he scoffed. “It better not. I should never have to see you hanging off that dirty savage like some common whore. Think about how that makes me look.”</p><p>Sokka could ignore the comment about him for now; it would only worsen the situation and risk the “friendly” relations the kingdom and his tribe had. It was more like tolerance, but that’s more than Zuko received from his father.</p><p>More silence ensued. Sokka decided to travel further down the hall so Zuko could notice him if he needed but where Ozai could easily overlook him.</p><p>He noticed Zuko’s slightly slumped figure exit the throne room and head in his direction. The king did not exit after him. Zuko noticed Sokka down the hall, and his lips parted. Sokka noticed him square his shoulders and tense his jaw as he came up to him. He didn’t smile, only nodded. Sokka tried to give an unknowing smile to encourage him, but if it had any effect, it didn’t show on his face. Despite the dimming light of the evening, Sokka noticed the skin under his scar was marked red, along with some smudges of pink across his eyes as if he had been crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sokka, but I will be unable to dine with you tonight. Dinner will be served in your room, if you prefer. I have… some things to attend to.” He gave a single nod and walked away.</p><p>Sokka squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. His heart hurt for this boy. He watched him walk away, the white and pink fabric swaying behind him. He was back at square one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning for mentions of sexual abuse and suicide, but don't worry, it's not related to any of the main characters in the story. i also decided to change the rating to mature just because of the existence of the past, current, and future trigger/content warnings that may come up. i hope it isn't a problem, or that the heavy topics don't become hard to read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka needed to talk to Zuko. He knew, based on what he overheard Ozai say, this abuse has been going on for a while. Depending on people’s dispositions and coping methods, they couldn’t deal with it for that long. That, he also learned near-first-hand. He grimaced on his way to his room. Zuko didn’t seem the type that would hurt himself. He could somehow tell that he was stronger than that. He hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused in the middle of the corridor. If guests stayed in the East Wing, did that mean the royal family stayed in the West Wing? Wait, was there a North and South Wing too? Sokka sighed and glanced back down the corridor. He’ll bet on West.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun on his heel and headed for what he thought was the opposite side of the palace. He thought he should sneak around in case he was caught by guards or the king, but no matter how many servants and guards he passed, they barely paid him any attention. No one said a word to him. He just had to figure out which room was Zuko’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened a random door. The room was empty; it was just a closet. He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned the corner; the corridor was wide and empty except for windows on the left wall and a door at the end. It looked like an important door. He’d be pretty out of luck if it turned out to be the king’s room. Then again, he’d assume he’d have guards outside his door. Would he bother to have guards by his son’s room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked first. If someone was in there they’d probably answer and he’d get to find out whose room this is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” a quiet male voice spoke. Wow, maybe he was lucky today. Sokka opened the door, closing it as silently as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gasped. “Sokka?” Sokka smiled widely as reassurance. “I’m not allowed to have guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes fell to Zuko’s bare arm where a large bruise sat. Sokka couldn’t help but scowl. Zuko looked away frantically and tried to cover it by pulling his sleeve back up. Sokka took the chair next to him at the table he was sitting at. He could tell Zuko was probably thinking of what to say, what excuse to give. Sokka shifted so he sat facing Zuko. He grabbed his arm but was met with resistance from Zuko. Sokka looked at his eyes. They were filled with shame and defeat. All Sokka wanted to do was find that strength and defiance he knew he had and bring it to the surface, bring it out of him so he wouldn’t have to hurt so much anymore. Zuko relaxed, letting Sokka hold his arm. He brushed his fingers over the bruise on Zuko’s arm; he could practically make out the marks of each individual finger that left the impression on his skin. He grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this is wrong.” Sokka tried to keep his voice calm and steady despite the anger he felt. He watched Zuko’s fists clench. Sokka felt relief; it gave him hope that Zuko wanted to fight back, even against his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know, but… I can’t… do anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” Sokka grabbed hold of Zuko’s hand, trying to not let him feel constricted by grabbing both of them. “You can get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko’s eyes widened. “I--I can’t do that. I’m the crown prince, heir to the throne. I can’t just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” he insisted. Sokka’s eyes widened. He had to tell him, somehow, that there was hope. Sokka saw a hope for him, away from his father, away from this kingdom. He could survive somewhere. The only problem that would arise then would be when his father went to chase after him. It happened every time, whether it was the mother or father, they would come looking for their child to take them back like they were their property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” The words were spoken softly, but his voice cracked as he said them. Sokka inhaled; he could feel his plan working. He was, after all (according to his sister), the idea guy. His plans and strategies </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>ended up working, even if he had to improvise most of what went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sneak you out,” Sokka was so excited a wide smile had broken out on his face. He thought Zuko might be excited too, or at least some other emotion than what he was feeling before. Except he just wore a more confused expression than his previous one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just sneak out, I’ll get caught!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, I’ve snuck out of my tribe at night plenty of times, and I’ve never been caught. Well, I’ve been caught once,” he added. “But that was because my sister was also sneaking out, and once out of, say, twenty-three times is such a small percentage of us being caught! Miniscule, even!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but your tribe doesn’t have my dad or his guards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's true, but I’m trying to tell you that I’m practically an expert.” Sokka leaned towards him. “I promise you, I’ll get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s lips parted. He took a breath as if he was about to say something, but both he and Sokka were distracted by a knock on the door. Fear glimpsed across his features for a moment before a voice spoke on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko breathed out in relief. “Come in, Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka glanced at the door curiously. Uncle, huh? Based on Zuko’s reaction, he was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just spoke with your father--” Zuko’s Uncle took pause once he entered and noticed Sokka sitting in front of Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Uncle, he’s…” Zuko glanced at Sokka a little unsurely. Although, Sokka could tell by the hair tucked behind his one ear, that a deep red blush was creeping down from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the guest I’ve heard so much about,” he bowed a bit, and Sokka figured he should do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only bad things, I’m sure,” he grinned cautiously. Zuko’s uncle chuckled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ozai’s always been a bit… well…” his expression softened into a sad and sympathetic one when he took notice of the bruise on Zuko’s arm. He grimaced. He reached for a jar of salve that was sitting on the table next to Zuko and pulled a chair to sit next to him. Sokka backed up so as not to encroach, and in the process let go of Zuko’s hand that he didn’t notice he was still holding. But Zuko noticed. At the loss of touch, he whipped his head back over to look at Sokka, his hair whipping behind him as he did so. It nearly hit his uncle in the face; Sokka tried to repress a chuckle, but he was sure it only came off as a grin. Zuko, now flustered, looked around as if to say something, but only stared at his lap with his cheekbones glowing pink. Sokka thought it was cute and meshed his own hands together in his lap to fill the absence of Zuko’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s Uncle, who introduced himself as Iroh, began spreading the salve gently over Zuko’s arm. Sokka was amazed that something that could cure bruises like they claimed it did even existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>cure </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, and it doesn’t do it right away either,” Zuko laughed lightly. “It just aids in the healing process.” Sokka watched his uncle wrap bandages around his arm after applying the salve. Sokka glanced down at his boots briefly, feeling a little shame about the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help Zuko earlier. And he could tell from his Uncle’s face that he was feeling the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you say to my father?” Zuko’s voice quieted again, but it was still calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what I usually say,” Iroh said casually. “We saw who could get the angriest and yell the loudest. I nearly broke his wrist, but I have restraint,” he chuckled. “I will need an extra cup of tea or two with some honey to heal this though,” he tapped his neck. “I’m not as young and hearty as I used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem pretty hearty to me,” Sokka offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh laughed, a hand on his stomach. “I like him.” Sokka grinned. He felt like he got along well with people in general. Of course, there were always exceptions. Iroh’s face became more serious again after he helped lift Zuko’s sleeve back up. Sokka barely noticed that his long robe wasn’t even on any more, but instead a more convenient and practical outfit. He could only guess that he wore it under the long robe; it seemed royals and nobles only wore their fancy clothes as a surface layer. Although even if the outfit underneath was more “common,” it still seemed more expensive and of better quality than anything Sokka’s ever worn. And it was more form fitting than the robe. Sokka thought it looked good on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko met his eyes, glancing to his uncle nervously. Sokka raised an eyebrow. He didn’t think they were close enough or knew each other long enough to be able to communicate by only their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Uncle,” Zuko turned his head to Iroh, his eyes still on Sokka. “Sokka and I, um… we might need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s other eyebrow rose to meet the first up on his forehead. He wasn’t exactly expecting that. Would his own uncle be willing to let him leave his family, even if he knew that his father was evil? Zuko would be leaving him here as well, unless his Uncle wanted to leave with him, but Sokka couldn’t really see that happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh took a pause and looked between Sokka and Zuko. “I think I know what this is about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Zuko’s face blanked with surprise. Sokka chuckled to himself at how much his expressions showed vibrantly on his face. He felt a heat creeping up behind his ears at the thought, and he rubbed the back of his neck to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering you’ve seemed to make a friend, and in two days he knows more about you than any other friend you’ve made.” At this, Iroh noticed Zuko nearly blushing. Iroh smiled at him warmly. “And… I think I’d like to go with you.” Zuko stared at his uncle in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko… you know you’ve been like a son to me ever since you were born. Even after my own son died, I’ve treated you like my own.” Sokka watched quietly as tears welled up in Zuko’s eyes. “I don’t care if you end up succeeding your father or not, unless you care about it. I only care that you are happy and safe. And living here, you haven’t been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rubbed his wrists over his eyes. Sokka looked around for something for Zuko to use to relieve his nose, but Iroh beat him to it, pulling out a small cloth. Zuko sniffled. “Thank you, Uncle. I don’t think I’d be able to take care of myself, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle laughed. Sokka smiled a bit. Maybe if he acknowledged and joked about the fact that he had a spoiled life, Sokka could also tease him for being pampered. Later, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for Zuko’s hand again, which was now a little wet from his crying. He looked at Sokka, teary-eyed yet hopeful. “You have people who care about you, people who want to help you. Let us.” Sokka felt Zuko squeeze his hand back and a warmth spread through his chest at the satisfactory feeling. Zuko bit his lip and looked between Sokka and Iroh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would we… do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka squeezed back, giving him more assurance that he could take care of things. “I have been thinking of a plan. Since, as we probably all know, your father doesn’t like me very much, he won’t let me stay a third night. I’ll stay tonight, leave tomorrow morning and begin to get things ready on my end. Meanwhile, tonight and tomorrow, you and Iroh start packing. I’m talking only the essentials, functional clothes, nothing that would indicate royalty or even nobility unless it’s something small and sentimental. Things that you can carry while running without a problem.” Zuko’s eyes began to grow anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my side,” he continued. “I’ll stay at the far end of the forest, towards the Southern Monastery. I want you two to travel in the forest to avoid being caught, but close to the edge so you don’t have to worry about things like tiger bears or other dangerous animals. I know people of the Southern Monastery, they can provide you with clothing and supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The key to this is traveling at night. I think the ideal time would be tomorrow night, after I leave and you have everything settled on this side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow? Isn’t that too soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to wait long,” Sokka gently rubbed the back of Zuko’s hand while still holding it in his other. “I personally prioritize quickness alongside efficiency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… sound like you’ve done this before…” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked down at their hands together. “Unfortunately, I have. For various reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times has it worked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those who wanted to be helped? All of them.” He looked hard at Zuko. He saw his chest inflate with something he hoped was optimism and hope, despite the fear that lingered in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame you’ve had to do this at all,” Iroh mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until parents learn how to actually raise and love their children, I’ll help them. I’ve been fortunate enough to grow up in a happy family, so I do what I can to help others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good person,” Zuko smiled weakly. Sokka returned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late. You should both get some rest before you prepare for your journey. I’ll do as much as I can, as well.” Iroh stood from his chair with a grunt. But when Sokka stood, he felt Zuko still grabbing onto his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, wait--” He closed his mouth, looking a bit embarrassed. Sokka saw from the corner of his eye Iroh glancing between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, an old man needs his rest,” he chuckled. Sokka turned, letting go of Zuko’s hand to clasp the older man’s hand between his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for offering to help. I know we’ll need all we can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only want the best for my nephew. And him staying here isn’t the best for him.” They smiled gratefully to each other before his uncle left. Sokka sat back in the chair next to Zuko, searching his face expectantly for whatever he wanted to say to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka… you… barely know me, but… you’re doing all of this for me… I don’t know what to say…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stared at his downward-looking eyes and brought his hand to the side of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts enough so he could look back at him. “You don’t have to say anything,” he muttered. He brushed his thumb over the bottom of his scar that splayed across the left side of his face, hoping his calloused hands didn’t feel too rough against the sensitive skin. The boy in front of him closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it. Save it for later, for when we actually succeed. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked back into his eyes, the orange and gold intermingling to create a small, tender flame within them. Sokka felt his chest swell at the sight but ignored it. He stood suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go. Your father probably won’t let me say goodbye to you tomorrow morning, so for now,” he looked down at Zuko, the boy with the beautiful flaming eyes who gave him that hopeful, doey gaze. “Goodbye. I’ll see you tomorrow night, okay? Outside the Southern Monastery.” Zuko nodded once, looking like he wanted to say something else, but he bit his lip. Sokka sucked in a breath and held it there as he left the room, quietly closing the door. He only let it out when he was facing the emptiness of the hallway. He rubbed the bone in the center of his chest, even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was falling for him. He could feel it. He began walking down the hallway, trying his best to recall the path he had taken last time and hoping to any gods out there that he wouldn’t run into Ozai. Fortunately, they seemed to be on his side tonight, and he wished they would be tomorrow night as well. He sighed to himself. What he felt when looking at Zuko reminded him of his first love, who was actually in a similar situation. They were both beaten and taken advantage of sexually by their father, especially after they revealed they felt spiritually connected to the identity of a man and a woman equally. Sokka clenched his fists just thinking about it, thinking about the first time he saw them with bruises in unnatural places. He took a deep breath and turned the corner, making his way back to the East Wing of the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were his first. His first love, his first kiss, his first time. It wasn’t so long ago, just before he turned fifteen that the two of them admitted they wanted to be together. Sokka suggested they run away  from their family. And yet… he had overlooked how much they were hurting. How much pain they felt inside. And before he knew it, he lost them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. He thought about them a lot. Of course he felt guilty. Guilty that he couldn’t help them or save them. And the fact that he was beginning to feel the same things for Zuko… he was scared. He didn’t think Zuko would do that. But he couldn’t help feel that pain in his chest, that what if…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka threw himself into his room, and took a few deep breaths. He was fine, they were going to be fine. But he couldn’t let any unnecessary feelings get in the way of this plan. It was crucial they got everything done carefully, especially with who they were going up against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sleep was a bit restless. He felt wide awake each time he opened his eyes. He went over the details in his plan painstakingly carefully. He went through each step on his end that he had to take care of, alternatives if things didn’t work out or people didn’t cooperate. Backup plans after backup plans. It was going to work. It was going to work, he told himself repeatedly while getting ready the next morning. He didn’t feel very tired, nerves and adrenaline making him work as normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at his door made him take pause. It couldn’t have been Zuko. Perhaps Iroh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in?” He felt awkward telling people when it was okay to come in, even though he knew it was just a common courtesy. He half expected the servants to open the door with his breakfast, but he believed they announced themselves last time. Instead, a girl he’d never seen before opened his door. He was almost completely dressed, he just needed to pull on his boots and tie his top, which hung loosely around his shoulders and abdomen. If she was embarrassed about catching him dressing, she didn’t show it. The girl looked young, actually close to his or his sister’s age. And her clothes, similar to Zuko’s, were flowy and seemingly expensive, wide around her wrists and her legs. Her robe was a deep red color, which brought out a maroon color in her more brown eyes. But he thought he could see a family resemblance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so this is the tribal guest we’ve been holding in our palace,” she said casually, leaning against the frame of the door. Sokka didn’t think she meant the term “tribal” as something offensive like Ozai used it, but that she just didn’t know any other word to refer to him. “We have yet to meet. I’m Azula, the princess of Sozin’s Kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka bowed politely. “Nice to meet you, princess.” He raised an eyebrow in thought. “Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tossed her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly. “I do prefer ‘Your Highness’.” Sokka could tell her demeanor was wildly different from Zuko’s. “But I didn’t come here to idly chat; I barely care for your name.” Sokka frowned, but simply watched her inspect her nails as if she was bored. “I came here to warn you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Warn me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I thought I should warn you about becoming Zuzu’s little boyfriend. Father wouldn’t be particularly happy, and,” she lifted her shoulders with a look that made her look amused. “Frankly, Zuzu wouldn’t be the only one in for a world of hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka exhaled sharply, decidedly not saying anything that would provoke a strong reaction from her. “There’s no need to worry about that. I plan to leave after breakfast. I’ve imposed on you all long enough, I think,” he offered a smile, something she returned, although hers looked far more devious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, of course. Have to get back to your hunting and stabbing and whatever you do.” She relaxed her arms next to her and grabbed for the door. Sokka smiled thinly. What on earth were these people taught about the neighboring tribes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he nearly said sarcastically. “I wouldn’t want to get in your way, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked, already pulling the door to a close. “Have a safe trip back.” And with that she was gone. Sokka’s shoulders slumped. He ate his breakfast quickly, which thankfully wasn’t as sweet as yesterday’s. He gazed at himself in the mirror shortly, weapons in hand, before he headed for the throne room, the easiest way he thought he’d be able to find the king. He grinned inwardly to himself when he came to the great doors and found he was right with his instinct. The guards by the door gave him a look but didn’t stop him from entering. He bowed deeply at the entrance and walked inside, staying a good distance away from the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Ozai, I have come to thank you for all your hospitality in the few days I’ve stayed here, but I think I should head back.” He saw Ozai’s lips curl into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad your stay here has been enjoyable. Have you visited my son this morning?” He raised an eyebrow, and Sokka could feel the malicious intent in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I figured I wouldn’t disturb him today since I wouldn’t be here long. If you’d give him my regards,” Sokka offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Would you like an escort back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary, but thank you. I’ll go back the way I came, and next time I enter the forest, I’ll make sure not to drift too far and cause another misunderstanding,” Sokka smiled. Ozai kept the creepy smile on his face and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe travels.” Sokka bowed once again and turned. Making his way out of the palace the way he came in. He headed for the forest, almost at a jog when he strayed inside of it. He made careful steps down the way he remembered until he got to the parts of the forest he found familiar. He picked up his pace, not bothering to hunt like his original purpose in this forest was. It was time to prepare. He had to be ready, otherwise the whole plan would be scrapped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been trying to keep a regularity with it but things happened and it just made me procrastinate a bit on this, sorry.<br/>one thing to note: i changed the name of "maian tribe" to southern monastery to try to liken it more to the southern air temple (parallels and such). it was only mentioned once in last chapter but just so there's no confusion about it!<br/>also elemental magic makes an appearance here! but not all people who were benders in atla are mages here (ie zuko &amp; his fam)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka stretched at the edge of the forest. He wouldn’t be sleeping during the night, so he had to get a bit of rest during the day. He picked up his belongings from the ground and headed towards the Hakoda Tribe which was nearer to him. He slowed his jog as some of the warriors of his tribe came in sight. He nodded to them as he hopped a fence; they didn’t pay any mind to him. He headed towards the chief’s tent and the few that branched out from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” He saw his sister running to him from one of the side tents, and he immediately enveloped her in a hug. “I was so worried! You usually don’t take that long on your hunts--you don’t have any meat on you, what happened? Are you hurt?” She took his face in her hands, searching wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, I’m fine. I am on a bit of a time constraint, though, so I’ll explain over a meal.” He headed over to a fire outside of their tents. Katara rushed to bring out a pot of soup, setting it over the fire to heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is left over from last night, I hope it’s okay.” They sat, Sokka stretching comfortably on the grass. He explained the situation while they waited for their food to get hot. He watched her expression go from surprise, to understanding, to worry. She poured the soup into the bowls, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, this is dangerous. More so than the usual people you help. This guy is a prince? You could have a whole army coming after you if his father is possessive enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s why I’m trying to be even more careful. If he ends up making the connection to me--depending of how long after they leave--then we need to be prepared, here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… this is super risky…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, I need to help him,” he grabbed her shoulders gently, trying to express how he felt just through his look. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>my help. You know I would not risk other people’s lives without thinking things through; you know I wouldn’t risk the lives of our tribesman. If they come here, we can take them. The king looks down on us, he won’t even see it coming. Plus, we have water mages. I didn’t see any mages there, he may be opposed to magic.” He searched her eyes for anything besides worry or doubt. “Please, Katara. Where is dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed lightly and touched the back of his hand. “I’ll talk to him. I know Mage Paku has been getting angrier about how that king treats us. You’ll probably gain his support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” he hugged her, hoping this wasn’t the last time he’d hug her, but he tried not to think about that. “You’re the best sister ever.” He gave her a smile. He stood, trying to scoop up the rest of his soup quickly. “I have to get things prepared with a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you off to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’ll be safer if you knew as little as possible,” he grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you’re putting yourself in the most danger for everyone else’s safety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve done this before, I can do it again,” he said, but he felt more nervous about this time. It was definitely the most dangerous run he’s done. The more people he got involved, the more people’s lives were at risk. He took a deep breath and tried not to think he was making a mistake. This was a good thing he was doing. He took a deep breath and shifted his bow on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell dad… goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Katara stood and hugged him again, tighter this time. “Be careful.” When she pulled away, there was something akin to grief in her eyes. His face hardened. He nodded and left as quickly as he came. He made sure to grab a small pouch with food and another for water. He strapped it into his belt and headed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Southern Monastery wasn’t that far. He just had to follow the length of the forest, the opposite way he took when accidentally heading to Sozin’s Kingdom. It was easier to go on foot, even if it took longer. Taking an animal would only hold him back in the long run and borrowing a vehicle would be too hard to hide if he needed to. He glanced at the sun; it was still relatively high in the sky, probably still afternoon. He’d have to get everything ready before dark, and then it was just a waiting game. Given that it was still summer, he hoped that meant more time than usual. Although, traveling at night meant there was less darkness to hide by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue, gazing to the side into the crowd of trees. It might be better to travel in the shade, the sun may make him tired. He hid himself in the darkness of the trees, continuing on. He continued for a couple hours until the trees thinned. He peeked out of the trees and saw a distant building. He walked quickly, slowing down and raising his hands when he felt a breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a friend,” he announced to the small figures coming closer. Two bald men came into view wearing lightly colored robes, mainly oranges and yellows. He recognized the sky-blue tattoos on the top of their heads running down to their arms. He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sokka,” one of them said with a gentle smile. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re always willing to give help to those in need,” he waved Sokka over, and the two men escorted him to the monastery. Sokka glanced over the familiar temples. There were small children following a monk into a smaller temple. Mages practicing air magic in the open spaces. But he couldn’t tell exactly how well they were practicing, given he couldn’t see the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” An excited voice ran over with a wide grin to match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, good to see you buddy!” Sokka hugged the boy. He was one of the most talented mages he’s met, at only twelve years old. Out of the few people who decide to practice magic, only a minute number of them had the aptitude of practicing several types of elemental magic. Aang was the only one he knew that was able to practice all four, but apparently there were famous mages in the past who had done the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Oh! Are you finally fulfilling your promise of going sledding with me? It’ll take a few days to get to the slopes up north, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I won that game fair and square, I didn’t promise you anything,” Sokka grinned. “But unfortunately I have a favor to ask. I need some help,” he tried to keep his smile up, but it turned grim. Aang’s smile fell as well, curiosity and worry replacing it. “And you know I don’t really ask for help unless it’s something serious--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, it’s okay. You’ve helped me and the monks plenty of times. I’ll help you with whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty serious. You may be wrapped up into some dangerous stuff,” Sokka warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang grinned. “My life can’t just be practice and meditation all the time. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled weakly. He felt bad for putting this kid in danger like this, but he knew he probably wouldn’t have said no. Sokka explained the situation quietly, walking with him around the temples. Aang had a pensive look on his face, probably trying to figure out what Sokka was intending to do next or what he wanted to originally ask from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want us to shelter him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no,” Sokka sighed. “I had thought of that at first, but after thinking about how his father might come after him… especially with forces to back him up, I didn’t want to do that to you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You underestimate us, Sokka,” Aang grinned. “While we do specialize in defensive magic, and of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wouldn’t hurt a soul, but,” he leaned in, a hand next to his mouth. “Between you and me, I’ve been practicing some of the offensive moves in secret,” he muttered, a smirk coming to his lips. Sokka shook his head with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a rebel,” he said, sarcasm tinting his voice. “But what I was hoping you’d help me with is travel and supplies. I feel like he’d be safer the closer he is to the Ba Sing Se Republic. And no matter how possessive the king is over his son, I don’t think he’s stupid enough to invade the Republic and start a war with them just to look for his son. He doesn’t care that much about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have helped refugees before. Occasionally we export plants or fruits and pies out to the republic, are you looking for anything conspicuous like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Our next pots are going to be shipped out in two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt his stomach grow heavy. “We’re moving him tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight? Aw, man, you should’ve told me sooner.” Aang bit his lip. “I can give you some supplies and help you out on your way. At least, I can get someone out to a small village in the west, you can rest there during your journey. And I’ll have someone contact people we know in the republic to give you safe passage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can, that would be a great help,” Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. Aang nodded and went off to ready with the plan. Sokka took a deep breath. It was going to be okay. He had gone through this plan dozens of times, and a little snag like this wasn’t going to ruin it. He didn’t even have to consider it a snag, it was just a different version of the plan. It might even put less pressure on the monks if they didn’t directly travel with them, he thought. He flexed his fingers, opening and closing his fist. There was a tightness in his chest. He saw Aang jogging back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of the monks are ready to help out. They’ll leave shortly. When will he get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be traveling under the guise of night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka had decided to wait by the entrance to the monastery, crouched down by the fence and staring at the edge of the forest. He didn’t think Zuko and Iroh would have any problems on their end. As long as they had finished packing necessary belongings, they should’ve waited until it got dark, until their family was asleep, to move around the guards they had everywhere. They’d know which guards wandered where, when. They’d know the best place to sneak out of the palace and the best time to do so. Sokka chewed on his lip, his eyes darting to each moonlit leaf he thought that rustled or small animal that darted in and out of the underbrush. The edge of the forest was relatively far for him to see things too clearly, but the light of the moon far above him was on his side, and he’d at least be able to see if two human sized figures escaped from the shade of the trees. He swallowed, tasting blood in his saliva. He wiped his thumb over his lip. He sighed and rolled his shoulders back. He knew he should relax a little bit, but he couldn’t help be tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another hour or so of waiting, he saw a strange light at the edge of the forest. He moved quickly, unstrapping his bow from his back and nocking an arrow into it, squinting at the drifting light. It looked like the light of fire; a torch? He stood slowly, giving a nod of acknowledgment to the two monks who were standing near the entrance. He took slow careful steps. Between here and the edge of the forest, it was just plains. Grass as far as the eye could see. He could see two figures exit the forest, the flame getting brighter as they did so. He was sure they could see him, too. But he couldn’t tell if it was who he was waiting for or not. He edged closer, ever so slowly, and his bow never wavering. He saw them falter at something. The flame grew brighter and larger, making Sokka pull the bowstring tighter. A flame mage. Fear struck his chest. He doubted it was either of them. He’d never shot a person before, but if they made a move, he might have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as he got closer, the flame illuminated an aged face, and Sokka immediately put his bow down. He let out a breath, feeling the stiffness in his muscles still lingering. He walked towards them quickly, ready to hurry them to the next step. He strained a grin once the two were in earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were a fire mage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh produced a smile. “I’m a man of many talents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka.” he had heard the voice just last night, just a day ago, but it simultaneously warmed his heart and pained it. Zuko threw his arms around the warrior, squeezing tightly. Sokka could feel the boy’s entire body shaking. He didn’t seem to be out of breath; he was trembling with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” he held Zuko’s face in his hands. Wide, golden eyes stared back at him, screaming in terror. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered, brushing his thumbs against his cheeks. His face was surprisingly cold; he knew nights were always colder, no matter the season, but summer nights in these parts weren’t that chilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his hands and glanced to Iroh, who extinguished the fire in his palm. “We should go. Everything’s ready for our departure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Zuko matched Sokka’s pace as he went back to the monastery and stayed close to his side, Iroh on Sokka’s other side.</span>
</p><p><span>“The Ba Sing Se Republic. It’s the safest place I could think of for you. Especially from the forces your father has.” He glanced to his left at Iroh. “I assumed Ozai wouldn’t enter the republic with more than just a couple guards unless he was ready for a war.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I’d assume the same thing. My brother is a fan of violence, but I don’t think he particularly likes the politics of it.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and received nods from the monks outside of the entrance, immediately heading to where Aang was waiting. Aang smiled at the two guests who bowed shortly to him. He bowed politely back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have your pack for you,” he told Sokka, handing him a bag. “Our contacts should be waiting for you. It’s a village more towards the west near Kiyoshi Bay. Here’s a map,” Aang handed him a small piece of paper. It only showed a limited view of the land, but he figured if he lost it, it’d still be hard to follow them from this alone. “The house you go to should have a blue ribbon hanging from the door. You’ll rest there and head to the city outside of the main paths. You should meet a guide there to lead you the rest of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Aang, I know this is a lot to ask--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, Sokka. You almost never ask for help. After all the times you’ve helped us, it’s time to repay the favor, isn’t it? Plus this isn’t the first time we’ve helped refugees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sokka sighed, shrugging the bag of supplies onto his chest since he had weapons strapped to his back. Aang led them through the monastery, towards the south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best,” Sokka grinned, then nodded to the two next to him. They began walking. Behind the Southern Monastery, there were more plains. It was going to be a long night, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a few breaks to stretch or eat, but mostly they just walked for hours on end. Sokka consulted the map every once in a while. It was a bit frustrating as the land around them didn’t have any major landmarks to tell them where on the plains they were. He rubbed his face, blinking and looking up to the moon. The moon spirit, he knew, would guide his way, keep him safe. It lit a path for them, shining across each blade of grass in front of them. He smiled at the pale light and at the dew on the grass it reflected off it. He stared ahead, thinking he maybe saw a hill of some sort. He heard Zuko yawn next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little over an hour--though Sokka couldn’t know for sure, it seemed longer to him--before they climbed a hill and saw a town below illuminated by the moon. Far off, there was a glistening against the ground. Water. Hope bubbled up in his chest; hope that it was Kiyoshi Bay. They descended into the town, finding a sign on a statue of a tall woman as the only indicator of what it could be called. He didn’t see any movement around him; everyone would’ve been asleep. The statue was apparently of a powerful mage named Kiyoshi. He smiled. They were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun is rising,” Iroh gestured to the horizon where the dark blue of the sky was turning a lighter color. “We should hurry inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and began looking for the house with the blue ribbon on it. There were small houses, an inn, an empty market that would probably begin filling soon. An empty cart near the market was between two houses, one of which had a small blue ribbon tied to the door knob. Sokka took a deep breath and knocked. There was a pause before a tired man opened the door just a smidge to look out at the guests on his doorstep. He glanced at Sokka’s clothes and nodded, letting him, Zuko, and Iroh into the house. Sokka assumed he was given a description of him, not any names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping us,” Sokka spoke quietly. The man shook his head, a nostalgic smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went through something similar, I think. I had to flee my home, and I can’t imagine myself not helping others who need it. Becoming a merchant gives me an excuse to travel often,” he chuckled. He showed them to a small room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest here. In a few hours, you’ll probably have to continue on with your journey. I’ll make sure to wake you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need,” Sokka, smiled weakly. “I’ll be looking out for any signs of someone following us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka.” He turned to Zuko’s voice, his eyes noticeably tired and fretting. “You need to sleep. You’ve done so much for me. Please, just rest,” he grabbed Sokka’s wrist gently. Sokka’s gaze drifted down, then to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, sir,” the man said with a smile. “If strangers come into town, I’ll wake you right away, whether they look suspicious or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka noticed yellow and pink appearing in the sky as the sun rose higher. He sighed and complied with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room they were going to sleep in was big enough to do that, but only that. Iroh settled next to the window, passing out silently and immediately. Zuko laid down next to him, Sokka on Zuko’s other side. He stared at the ceiling, his body and his feet aching alongside the heaviness of sleep attempting to settle in. He heard Zuko shift and looked over. He was facing him, his eyes slowly closing yet managing to still stare at him. Sokka turned on his side to face him, his hands lying by his face. Zuko reached for one of Sokka’s hands and squeezed it in the space between the two of them. His smile was small but heartfelt. Tears escaped his eyes, and he closed them, squeezing Sokka’s hand harder. He squeezed back. He was going to make sure this boy was safe, no matter what. He wanted to ensure his happiness even if it killed him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bonus content! i guess? but i drew what i kind of imagined zuko to be like in this fic over on my art account! <a href="https://twitter.com/flameohart/status/1286086030114861056?s=20">Link</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't have much to say for this chapter except i cried while writing it. i also dont know if i can write action well but, here you go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sir.” Sokka sat up groggily, frantically, taking his hand away from an odd sensation, only to see Zuko’s hand had been lying on top of his. He swallowed, trying to calm down from the quick rush of adrenaline and blink the sleep out of his eyes. He wiped his hands over his face. He was still tired. He saw the merchant in the doorway to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a few hours, but I assumed you’d want to make haste.” Sokka nodded and stood, stretching. “I’ll prepare food before your departure.” He ducked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka glanced at Zuko. He sucked in a breath. He looked so calm and peaceful while sleeping. His hair splayed across his face and the floor, framing it like dark water. He resisted the urge to brush some of it back from his face and kneeled, putting his hand on his arm instead, squeezing and shaking slightly. Zuko’s eyes pinched and opened slowly. His eyes were glazed over when he opened them; Sokka saw them focus slightly when his eyes landed on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka…” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up. And wake your uncle, we’ll be leaving soon,” he said quietly. He watched Zuko nod and sit up as Sokka stood. He strapped his weapons to his back and heard Zuko mutter to his uncle. He took his pack in his hand and stepped in his boots. There wasn’t much furniture in this tiny house, but there was a table. The merchant placed three bowls of rice onto the table. Sokka was joined at the table by Zuko and Iroh once they were awake enough. Based on the sun outside, they were asleep for a few hours, but they still had time until midday. Sokka attempted to eat as quick as he could and made sure everything was ready, but it wasn’t like they had many things to take with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t help but think that this was the last meal before his inevitable demise. But he couldn’t think like that. For Zuko’s sake. And who the hell knew what the future held for them anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left shortly after. Sokka led them through the town with a new map given to them by the merchant. He decidedly burned the old one in the fire that was used for cooking the rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going through the bay?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. If we get chased into the water, then we’re pretty much trapped there.” He traced the lines of the map with his eyes, trying to memorize the paths and the streams and the hills and borders. They were still far from the Republic. They had to travel to the east from here. There was apparently going to be a guide to meet them at the beginning of the canyon. It looked relatively small in the map, but the map also included the entirety of the Ba Sing Se Republic, so relativity was warped somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The town was small, they were able to travel through it with ease and silence. The town was nearly surrounded by hills; protection or detriment? Sokka hummed to himself. He liked to consider protection. Besides, on the other sides of the hills was all flat land. Good vantage points. Plus they had access to the water, and while they could be in danger from tsunamis, they seemed above sea level so they probably wouldn’t be prone to floods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced behind him from the top of a hill, staring north. From what he could see from the way they came, there was no one in the plains. Aside from a few animals, maybe. He exhaled. Still didn’t mean they were safe. He faced the east where they were headed. The horizon looked bland. The same as to the north. He sighed. There was going to be a lot more walking. He could handle the amount of movement and “exercise” required, but he was worried if the royals could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be walking for a while again, so if you need to take a break, we will,” he said to the two of them, heading down a hill carefully. Neither answered but he saw them nod. The experience was similar to last night. It was silent and dragging on but a lot hotter since they were traveling during the day now. The heat seemed to be making them exhausted quicker. Anxiety peaked in Sokka’s head; resting to be able to walk quicker would probably save time as opposed to walking slower and dragging on until they couldn’t anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a break,” Sokka announced after three hours. They settled under the slight shade over a lone tree. Sokka heard the other two sigh as they sat. “The sun exhausts us quicker,” he told them. “We’ll rest and eat for a bit, then continue on, hopefully when it’s cooler.” He passed a pouch of water to Iroh, who gave it to Zuko. Zuko stared as Sokka took it for himself and drank. He swished it. They had maybe half left. He grimaced. He didn’t know how long it would take to cross the canyon, but hopefully they’d come across a stream before that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh sat on the other side of the tree in the biggest piece of shade he could find. Sokka sat next to Zuko. He heard him sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize traveling like this would be so… tiring,” he heard him say quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where we’re going is pretty far so it’s bound to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t realize... “ Sokka saw him staring into his lap, two bladed of grass twirling around each other in between his fingers. Zuko swallowed. “So much work and preparation went into this…” Sokka thought he heard Iroh snoring softly behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest. You’ll need it.” He watched Zuko slowly close his eyes and try to shift comfortably against the trunk of the tree. Sokka sat with a knee up, an arm resting on his knee. He took an apple from the pack strapped to his chest and chewed as he watched the horizon from the way they came as well as where they were headed. His eyes were tired but they never drooped, never wavered. He almost startled at the feeling of something heavy on his shoulder. He noticed Zuko’s head had fallen onto his shoulder. He sighed, feeling a longing in his heart. He knew he shouldn’t act on anything, but inclined to his interests anyway, shuffling to the side so their shoulders touched, giving Zuko’s head more support with his shoulder. He hesitantly brushed away some hair from his face with the pad of his thumb. His face was just so pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and hit the back of his head against the tree. He needed to focus on this mission, focus on getting to safety before he could worry about any feelings he might have. That’s not even taking into consideration Zuko’s feelings. He also, out of respect, didn’t want to show that he had feelings for the prince in front of his uncle. What would that say about his sincerity and how much they could trust and rely on him during this journey?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour or two, he shook Zuko awake, letting him groggily shake Iroh in turn. Sokka ruffled in his pack for some food. They ate before standing, stretching, and finally moving on.</span>
</p><p> <span>It wasn’t until evening, when the sky had gotten a bit darker and orange and the air around them got a bit cooler, that Sokka noticed pale brown and beige land that was reminiscent of desert, besides the fact that large rock formations were sticking out of the low ground. Sokka resisted picking up his pace at the excitement of making it another step. He led the two to what looked like the entrance to the canyon. He saw movement and immediately unsheathed his blade from his back, swinging it in front of him. He moved in front of Iroh when he pulled Zuko behind him at Sokka’s movement.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, calm down, friends,” a bald man in robes came out from behind a boulder. Sokka relaxed his shoulders, but didn’t release his grip on his sword. “I’ve been expecting you.” Sokka raised a brow at his pale head. He didn’t have any tattoos. The man chuckled. “Ah, you’re familiar with the monks, are you? I am simply an acolyte at the monastery. I run errands and such. I’m a communicant,” he smiled warmly. Sokka sheathed the machete again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly fine. To you, I’m just a stranger. Though I hope you’ll trust me enough to lead you through the canyon.” Sokka nodded to him. He nodded and gestured in front of him. Sokka nodded back to Iroh and Zuko. Iroh volunteered himself to chat with their guide. He said it was adult talk but Sokka only heard him ask more about himself. He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know the canyon so well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve led many refugees through here. There are other ways to get into the republic, but it’s mostly just plains or open land. After enough times, the Great Divide seemed like a reliable option to me, though it has its own dangers as well,” their guide informed. “There are creatures around here who don’t like the smell of humans much, and are thus, in their own way, protectors of the canyon. People stay out. With the right guidance or protection, you can make it through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever gotten attacked by them?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About three different times,” he grinned. Zuko’s face fell, looking horrified. Their guide laughed. “They haven’t killed me, and I haven’t killed any of them. But I feel like I’ve been in here enough that I’ve acclimated to the ecosystem enough; they haven’t attacked me in a while. I’m sure even if we run into them, we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised a brow, hoping that didn’t mean the opposite would happen for them this time. They made idle chit-chat before heading into a cave before nightfall. Sokka put his hand on a wall of the wave, peering into the darkness. He couldn’t tell from here how deep it was. The walls seemed sturdier than some of the rock formations outside of it; and despite the air cooling outside from the coming of night, he could tell how much cooler it was in here. The feeling was relieving, and he let out a smile. He felt Zuko look in from behind him, gently holding onto his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any creatures in here?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. They’re cold-blooded so they prefer warmer areas. Caves like this are safe havens from them. There’s only a few in the canyon, but they’re great places to rest,” the guide smiled and headed fearlessly into the back of the cave, disappearing into the darkness. Iroh conjured up some fire and followed. Sokka watched the light dim until the flame disappeared behind a turn. The cave was deeper than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can follow them. I’ll stay here,” Sokka sat on the ground, setting down his pack and his weapons around him. “It’s better if someone comes in; I can protect you. Plus, I like being able to see the moonlight at night,” he smiled towards the entrance of the cave. It was still a little light out, but he could imagine the light of the moon vaguely reflecting off the dirt, giving it a greying tint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll stay here,” Zuko said quietly. “And don’t you want some company?” he smiled. Sokka laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I sleep?” He noticed Zuko’s face redden a smidge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I-I don’t know,” he muttered. Sokka laughed lightly. Putting a reassuring hand on Zuko’s own. He saw Zuko’s face soften slightly. He swallowed, his own smile leaving his face. He took his hand away reluctantly, but Zuko snatched it back up in both of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sokka stared at him. “I mean,” he looked down at both of his hands holding Sokka’s. “I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka paused before saying, “I shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away. “While I’m here… protecting you and leading you to safety… it doesn’t feel right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Zuko’s hands begin to tremble nervously around his. “All my life, my father knew… what I was. He wouldn’t let me have male friends because of it, even if Azula was the same and she only had female friends. But… he’s always treated me differently--harshly--compared to my sister, for as long as I can remember. And the one time… the time I met you,” he looked up at his eyes, tears threatening to spill from his own. Sokka’s lips parted, feeling a straining in his chest. “I was so happy. I finally found a friend. And maybe… maybe something more,” he swallowed hard. He didn’t seem able to look back up, or completely swallow properly. Sokka took his hand out of the other’s hold, only to turn to him and take his face between his hands. Zuko gasped at the touch, his tears now spilling without constraint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko… I don’t mean I shouldn’t because I don’t want to. I do,” he whispered. Zuko let out a sob, trying to smile. “You’re beautiful and sweet and charming in your own way. You’re someone who cares for people no matter what. But I want to wait. At least until we know we both make it out of this,” he gave a crooked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka…” he was sobbing now, holding onto the backs of Sokka’s hands. “I was in such a dark place before I met you… I didn’t know if I would live to see the next day… but you… you were my light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain blossomed in Sokka’s chest, and he thought he felt his heart physically break. Sokka pulled him in and Zuko fell into his arms, into his chest. He held him tightly, biting his lip hard enough to break the skin. He didn’t want to cry. He had to be strong for him. He had to at least keep face in front of him. So he held him tighter until he was sure he was able to look at him without immediately breaking into sobs himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped his face in his hands again, brushing away the wetness under his eyes, even though it was still coming. “I’m sorry,” he whispered shakily. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But you won’t ever again, okay? I promise you.” Zuko nodded, his hair bouncing beside his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually calmed, lying beside one another and holding each other. Sokka was grateful for the affection, for someone beside him. He didn’t know when they fell asleep like that, but when he woke up again, he was sore and confused. The ground was hard and not exactly comfortable, and he knew something woke him up, but he wasn’t sure what. He glanced at Zuko who was still sleeping, breathing silently next to him. He glimpsed to the outside cautiously. It was dark, and the light from the moon paled the dirt ahead of him. He thought he heard something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently removed his touch from Zuko and stood, debating for a moment before eventually picking up his machete. Did he hear voices or was that just the creatures milling about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He craned his head around the lip of the cave. There was a small boulder beside the cave entrance, giving him cover. He saw the edge of a person wearing black and red. He ducked back into the cave. He shook Zuko awake, shushing him as he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go wake your uncle and the guide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s features expanded in realization, and he nodded quickly, scrambling up to head towards the back of the cave, keeping a hand on the wall to guide him. He sheathed his machete, grabbing his bow instead and strapping the arrows to his back and his pack to his front. He glanced back towards where he saw the person. There were several now, slowly coming towards them. Did they decide to travel at night as well? How did they even catch up to them or find them? A pit hollowed in Sokka’s stomach. Katara. Aang. His mouth went dry, and he did his best to swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nocked an arrow into the bow and trained it on the first guy, trying to hide as much as possible. He heard footsteps coming up behind him, but didn’t bother looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys have to run,” he said quietly to them. “I’ll hold them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka--” He gave a hard look to Zuko, who closed his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a hidden path. If we’re able to run from them, we could all leave together,” their guide said. Sokka took a deep breath, tightening his grip on his bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, aim for that. I’ll do my best, but I’ll only be able to fight so many of them.” In a moment’s notice, he saw their bodies flit past out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” He heard a man yell. He jumped out from behind the protection of the boulder. So far, he spotted three swordsmen and two archers behind them. He aimed for one of the archers, squinting to get a better look at him. He thought it best to aim for their hands; it would render them almost useless with the bow. But, he still swallowed hard at the thought of injuring another human. He released, seeing it plunge into the bicep of one archer. Shit, his aim was off; he was nervous. The adrenaline made his hands shake slightly as he strapped his bow back to his back in the same moment he once again unsheathed his machete. But his hesitation when shooting the arrow made him too slow, and he narrowly missed a cut to the neck by the swordsman that caught up to him. He began fighting. He’d never had to use his machete on another person before, besides when practicing or training. Of course, neither of those situations were as life-threatening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second swordsman came to his side. He tensed his jaw, trying for broader strokes of his blade, even resorting to using the guards on his forearms to block an incoming slash he couldn’t deflect. He cringed at the contact, but didn’t feel any pain. He hoped it wasn’t just the adrenaline blocking out pain his body deemed unimportant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continually stepped back, being forced backwards by the men. As he parried the man on his left, he felt a sharp, sobering pain in his chest. His elbow had been too high, it gave the man to his right an opening. He couldn’t tell, just by standing and moving as he was, how deep or severe the wound was. But he kept on going. Until.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled, first feeling like he was just punched in the shoulder. Then the pain exploded, searing down his arm and across his chest up into his neck. It felt like he’d been stabbed. After seeing the smug look on the second archer’s face, he knew he basically had been. He blocked the strike of one of the swordsmen, but the force made him fall to his back. The man placed a heavy foot on his arm, and it felt like his skin was tearing, ripping apart. The other pointed his sword at Sokka’s neck and moved to swing back to gain momentum in the strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Leave it to me.” A gruff, gravelly voice came up from behind, and the swordsman backed off. Above him, Zhao’s grinning face looked down at him. Oh, Sokka remembered him alright. His ugly mug was hard to forget. Ozai probably gave him direct orders to kill Sokka himself, just to make sure the job was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched, already feeling defeated, unable to stand, as Zhao lifted his sword into the air. Sokka felt light-headed. He wondered if this was the time he would get visions of all the great moments in his life. Maybe even visions from his past lives, like Aang had always told him about. He hoped he was okay. He hoped Katara and his dad were okay. His village...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao swung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then fire. Sokka almost stopped breathing out of fear of it all. It seemed like the air erupted into fire above Sokka. The heat and proximity of it, making him sweat almost immediately. He heard the men yell. He thought he heard his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand roughly drag him to stand. It was holding onto his uninjured side. His head was light and spinning, and he had to blink several times to see who it was. Who else could it have been but Iroh? The only fire mage around for miles, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, I can hold them off while you escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You should’ve been--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I can handle Zhao and his men?” A confident, unwavering smirk came to his lips. “You underestimate me, Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he yanked a dagger off of the strap from his thigh. It was one he was given by his father, engraved with symbols of strength and selflessness from his tribe. “Take this.” He saw Iroh about to refuse. “Take it,” Sokka insisted. He took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go, they’re not too far ahead.” Sokka grimaced, hesitating. He felt a gentle hand on his injured shoulder. “Zuko needs you.” Sokka squeezed his eyes shut before running off, gripping the machete still in his hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In here!” He heard a voice after he turned a corner or two. He followed it, noticing the bald head of the acolyte. Once inside, the man purposefully knocked over a rock, hiding the entrance to the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka breathed in the dirt of the dark path heavily. It looked like another cave. Small strings of light still squeezed into the gaps of the entrance the fallen rock didn’t cover, allowing the three to see at least a little bit while inside. He couldn’t hear any fighting from here; maybe it stopped completely by now. He didn’t want to think of the outcome if that had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka--oh my--” Zuko seemed at a loss for words, his hands hovering over Sokka’s chest. The more he panted, pressing his back against the wall, the more the high from his adrenaline was coming down and the more pain he could feel. He groaned. The pain in his shoulder overpowered the scratch he got on his chest, so he assumed that wasn’t too bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are bandages… in the pack,” he nodded to the pack strapped to his chest. Unfortunately, it hung low enough that it couldn’t protect where he felt a pinching at his breastbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko dug into the pack, finding a few things and holding them in his arms. He tried to brush away Sokka’s clothes, but they were held in place by the arrow piercing into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking it out could cause blood loss,” the acolyte fretted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not living with an arrow sticking out of my chest. Besides, leaving it in would cause infection eventually.” He took an end of it, holding it in the middle and snapped it in half, sticking the rod of wood between his teeth. “I’ll bite down, you pull it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko backed away, his hands up in a surrender. The acolyte walked up, his fingers on the wound. “It doesn’t look like the entire head went in. You’re lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” Sokka looked at him. “I want you to tear off a chunk of the bandage. When he pulls it out, you’re going to have to put pressure on it so I don’t start bleeding out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I don’t want to hurt you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in pain either way, it’s fine. Just do it, okay?” Zuko nodded warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sokka leaned his head against the wall, already biting the wood. “I’m ready.” He felt it shift when the acolyte grabbed onto the end. He tried to breathe as deeply as it could, bracing himself but also trying to stay calm. He wasn’t given a countdown. The man just pulled, and Sokka felt a yell rip through his throat as pain seared like before, the tearing sensation assaulting his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s hands covered his shoulder shortly after. He grunted, feeling weak and light. He blinked, doing his best to stay awake. He barely realized he had fallen down the wall, his legs and arms vaguely limp by his sides. His breath felt hot and heavy in his lungs. He looked up at Zuko’s eyes, the wooden rod of the arrow now gone from the confines of his teeth. His eyes were filled with worry, but there was a determination in them Sokka appreciated. He attempted to smile. Zuko smiled sadly back. He always looked so sad. He couldn’t imagine what he was feeling or thinking about Iroh and what could’ve happened to him. Sokka swallowed back some of the dirt and dust he had breathed in. He didn’t want to think about it either. He felt guilty. He felt like if he had only been a little better, he would’ve been able to hold them back for the other three to get away. It was pretty much his fault that Zuko’s uncle wasn’t with them. But when he looked into Zuko’s eyes, they didn’t say that. They didn’t say any of that. He, along with Sokka, was just glad that right now, at least they were safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the delay in this next update my friends! i've been going through stuff and it's been really hard to get words out, but thankfully i was able to today! so far, i plan to get one or two more chapters out of this but since i havent written them yet, i'm not entirely sure. just know we're nearing the end and i plan for the next chapter to have a bit more happy zukka times!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka forced himself to keep going, even though both the acolyte and Zuko said he should be resting. He was more focused on getting out of there so they weren’t found or didn’t run into those men again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked further into this cave path, it got cooler and darker. At one point, they couldn’t even see their hands in front of them, and they decided it was best to hold onto the wall and each other as they traveled. Sokka held loosely onto Zuko’s fingers as his other hand brushed against the dirt wall beside him. His fingers felt colder than he would’ve liked; was he scared or nervous? Was he worried about his uncle? Sokka swallowed and tried to focus on the area ahead, even if he couldn’t see it. From within this path, there was no way to tell what time of day it was, they could only measure it by how tired they were, but even their sleeping schedules haven’t been very regulated to give them an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Sokka heard in front of him. “There’s a bit of a drop.” Sokka felt Zuko dip, and he edged his feet until he went down the makeshift step. “We should be underground by now,” the acolyte informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underground?” Sokka questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. This path is half naturally-formed and half man-made; it’s a sort of back up if traveling straight through the canyon doesn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where does it let out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the other end of the canyon. We should get there in a few hours, and we can rest at the end before we make it back outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded even though he knew no one could see him do it. He felt weak, initially from the pain and the lack of sleep, but now having to walk for hours on end again just added to his depletion of energy. He blinked, feeling more tired from the darkness pushing around them. He felt his hand slip from Zuko’s and a pinch of worry pinged in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?” He felt a hand tap his torso, probably from Zuko gesturing randomly to detect where he was. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just give me a minute,” he mumbled softly. He felt the hand travel up his chest and brush against his neck and face. His other hand came to the other side of Sokka’s face. He exhaled at the touch. Zuko’s forehead came to meet his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can rest if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can go on.” He heard Zuko’s breathing close to his face, and the sound made him want to hold the boy to him and listen to it forever. Maybe it could happen one day, void of any stress or worries of people coming after them. The feeling of Zuko’s touch, of their skin against each other, made him yearn to kiss him. He leaned into one of Zuko’s hands, his nose bumping against the other’s, but he didn’t kiss him. He just rested his forehead against Zuko’s and took deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head back and took one of Zuko’s hands in his, signaling him to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zuko let go of his face and pulled him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quite a while before Sokka saw any other color besides the black of the darkness. It was a grey color, which soon turned into faded brown. Sokka sighed in relief at the presence of light. His eyes turned to Zuko, his features finally discernable, who looked hopeful but tired. Sokka eyebrows pinched in worry. He suggested they take a rest here like how the acolyte said they would, and Sokka sat on the ground, able to actually see his own movements and the ones next to him now. Zuko sat beside him and watched him carefully remove his pack and the weapons on his back. He leaned his head back against the wall and took a deep breath, blindly reaching out for Zuko’s hand, but touching his thigh instead. He froze. He didn’t think he was making a move on him, did he? He wasn’t. He wasn’t trying to touch him anywhere besides his hands and maybe his face. He opened an eye cautiously to gauge the other boy’s reaction, but all he did was lean his arm into Sokka’s and drop his head onto his shoulder. He let out a shaky but hopefully not too noticeable exhale. He found his hand and held it, not quite having the energy to ask if he was okay. He squeezed his hand, hoping it would give him some reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t know how long they had slept or how long their guide had gone without sleep, but he was nonetheless woken up by the man after presumably a few hours. It was still day out, he could tell from the gaps in the rocks blocking their way out. Once he got a better view of the sky he’d be able to tell how far in the day it was. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wincing at the movement in his injured shoulder. He shook his left arm slightly, reluctantly trying to wake Zuko but not disturb the look of peace on his face. The skin under his eyes had a grey tint to it, and his face looked pale and worn. Probably from stress and general exhaustion. Zuko blinked slowly and pushed himself off of Sokka’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grunted and pressed his palms into his eyes. Sokka stood, gathering his things once more and stretching out. He had a good feeling. Something deep in his chest told him that today would be a good day. He didn’t think they had long until they were officially within the Republic’s borders. He’d be safe, soon, hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The acolyte pushed on a few of the rocks blocking their way. Sokka rushed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here let me help.” He didn’t want to feel responsible if the other man’s hands were crushed by trying to help them. A few rocks fell away easily, but the smaller boulders needed a greater push on them to move them out of the way. Sokka ushered the two out of the path, squinting painfully as the sun protruded onto his eyes, then pushed the biggest boulder back into its place to partially seal it. When he turned, he noticed they were in a rock-infested ditch. Well, he thought, if anyone needed some rocks, they sure wouldn’t be out of supply here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka helped the prince onto and over the bigger boulders. He furrowed his brows. He guessed he wouldn’t really be considered a prince anymore, would he. He was about to worry for their guide before he saw the man effortlessly hopping between the boulders and making his way out. He’s done this more than a couple times before. Sokka held onto both sides of Zuko’s waist to steady him when he stepped lower. Sokka himself squatted, feeling particularly unstable. He was more used to grasslands or wooded areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Zuko gasp and felt him almost slip away from his grasp. He reached out for Sokka, accidentally squeezing his injured shoulder. He scrunched his face from the pain and held onto the other boy tighter, bringing him towards him back on the rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Sokka said, his voice a little strained. He could feel his heartbeat even through his clothes where he held him at his waist. He felt him relax into him. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Then, quieter, “I just want to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Sokka breathed, moving to help him onto the next, taller boulder. Once they climbed their way out of the ditch, they were met with hills. Hills as far as the eye could see. Sokka squinted. Maybe not that far. He thought he saw… a wall? He took a deep breath. That had to be the outer walls of the Ba Sing Se Republic. He broke into a smile. They were almost there. They were almost safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio walked, quietly, as most of their journey had been. Sokka was more than okay with the relative silence. It gave him time to listen to their surroundings. He didn’t know how far those men would’ve got in the canyon or if they decided to travel through it at all, but he had a nagging feeling that they’d go all the way to the edge of the borders to try to get Zuko back. Unconsciously, Sokka took a protective step towards Zuko. He looked back towards the canyon and didn’t see anything that would be out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Sokka took a drink of his water after passing it to Zuko, he was out. He swallowed, glancing at the acolyte nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about me,” he smiled reassuringly, having noticed Sokka’s look. “I can go days without food and water longer than normal people.” Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Really helps with the job.” Sokka didn’t know whether to be grateful or worried for the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even two hours later, Sokka could see the towering wall up ahead more clearly. There was a building at the base of it, though it still looked small from their distance. Sokka divvied up some of the food he had, giving some to Zuko and offering some to their guide, who had taken him up on the offer. He knew the food wasn’t entirely sustainable, given that he needed something that wouldn’t perish immediately; it didn’t help ease any of the exhaustion or weakness he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hour later, he was getting anxious. The anticipation of finally getting to the wall and building ahead of him was eating away at his insides, and a dark storm cloud overhead made him feel uneasy. He stopped at the top of the hill. He thought he heard something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whipped his head around just in time to notice an arrow that whizzed past his uninjured shoulder. He ripped the bow from his back and immediately nocked an arrow. He backed up down the hill they were crossing and pushed Zuko back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going!” He said back to the two behind him. “I’ll be right behind you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, don’t do this again,” Zuko’s face contorted with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised, didn’t I?” He closed an eye to get a better view over the hill. He could maybe spot a few heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Zuko pull him down from his high vantage point and suddenly, there were lips on his. He barely moved. But by the time he realized what was happening, Zuko had already pulled away. There was a harsh blush on his cheeks, but it was masked by his anxious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better keep that promise.” And then him and the acolyte were running over the next hill. Sokka lifted himself up, his mind whirling, but not enough that he didn’t see an archer who was aiming for Zuko’s retreating form. Sokka let go of the bowstring, hoping he caught the other guy in the shoulder. Pay back, he thought with a smirk. The other guy shot his arrow into the sky involuntarily as he fell back. Sokka let out a grunt and crouched down again. He could feel his shoulder throbbing. He wouldn’t be surprised if he ripped it back open, not that he gave it much time to heal. The motion and force it took to pull back a bowstring was putting strain on his already tired body. He slapped his hands to his face, trying to get his blood and adrenaline flowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood cautiously. They should be out of archers, unless one of the two shot at him while they were injured. After seeing no arrows, he turned to follow Zuko and their guide. He ran, feeling the muscles on his legs squeal when he trailed up and down the gradually steeper growing hills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!” He spotted the back of the long-haired boy alone, looking down the other side of a small hill. The boy turned, biting his lip. Sokka noticed, even though the hill seemed small, the drop was similar to a small cliff. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Sokka was taller, though he had yet to go through his second growth spurt. He jumped down, feeling the organs in his stomach rearrange while he was in the air for a moment longer than he would’ve liked. He joined the acolyte who was already at the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit, then jump. I’ll catch you,” he put the bow back on his back and lifted his arms. He watched Zuko reluctantly sit on the edge, his feet hanging off. “Relax. If you’re stiff you have a higher risk of injury,” Sokka told him. It was only half true. But it’d be better if his legs were bent when he landed than straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pushed himself off the ledge, and Sokka jumped as an attempt to meet him halfway. Their bodies fell into each other, and they stumbled at the landing, but Sokka didn’t fall back. He tried and failed to blow Zuko’s hair out of his face. He heard him whimper in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “When will they leave?” He lifted his head, his eyes wet, but it had yet to trickle down to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” Sokka told him, letting him go and instead holding onto Zuko’s hand. “If we have the energy, it’s best to run,” he said to the two near him. “At the very least, we’ll get there quicker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Sokka began jogging, Zuko’s hand in his and the acolyte by his side. He tried not to run too fast; he didn’t know Zuko’s limits with stamina, but considering he had been barely let outside the palace, he didn’t think he had a large reservoir of energy. It was only here that he started thinking about what happened. Before he shot that guy, of course. Zuko kissed him. It was very brief and most of what he felt was surprise. It was unexpected, and didn’t seem to him a dramatic time for a kiss. He licked his lips. They were rather dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought about what their first kiss would be like many times. He’d thought about giving one before he left the palace, then again when they reunited the next day. He thought about it each time he touched his face or felt his arm against his. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought about it when they were stuck in these caves together. But his plan was to save it for when they actually found their safe haven, when they were somewhere in the Republic. He wanted it to be dramatic and poetic and romantic, but that’s just not how life worked for him. Not to mention, Sokka wasn’t any of those three things except maybe a bit dramatic sometimes. He tightened his grip on Zuko’s hand, finding himself taking quicker breaths. It’d be easier to run like this if he had eaten and slept properly beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked back and thought he saw a black head of hair but wasn’t sure. The less hilly and more bumpy land they were traversing through was littered with trees and bushes; he could just be seeing things out of their shapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” The acolyte breathed out and pointed to a large building Sokka saw a while back. They were here, at the wall. It loomed over them, daunting and heavy and would probably have blocked out the sun in the mornings based on where they were standing. He took one last look back at the trees. If they were followed all the way here, then Zhao and Ozai were more willing and prepared to take risks than he imagined. Zuko huffed and panted beside him. They walked carefully now towards the building. There was a wide dirt road in front of it, coming from their left. Sokka assumed it came from neighboring villages, maybe for trade or communication. Sokka swallowed as he noticed the guards standing in front of the main entrance of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards were muscular and tall, intimidating to most people. Sokka didn’t know much about the Republic, but since only a few held obvious weapons, he assumed the others were earth mages. The nearer they got, the straighter and taller the men seemed to become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“State your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka blanked. He glanced to the acolyte on his right who was smiling politely. “They’re here to seek refuge within the walls. I am simply here to make a communication to someone residing within the walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards nodded silently and Sokka took that as an invitation to enter. They let them pass, although a few of the men eyed Sokka’s weapons suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where I leave you. I have other business to attend to here, but I will send for your next companion,” he smiled and bowed his head slightly before heading over to the right of the building and disappearing into the crowd. Sokka took a deep breath. There were more people here than he expected. They couldn’t all be refugees, he thought. He saw some people with carts or sacs; merchants and traders, he guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in need of help, sir?” Sokka turned to see a woman about his height. He couldn’t actually tell how old she was; her face was painted in makeup and she was dressed in warrior garb he only vaguely recognised. Zuko strayed closer to Sokka’s side, visibly nervous. She, along with other women in the same dress, seemed to be stationed around the inside of the building as guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, I believe we are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded curtly, then took a step forward. “You’re refugees, yes? Coming from the west?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” she gestured further into the building, then walked in the same direction. “I hope our friend treated you well in your journey through the canyon,” she let out a smirk. Sokka’s lips parted in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he did. Thank you for your hospitality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In here,” she opened the door to a small room off to the side of the booth where Sokka overheard people buying tickets for a train. The woman closed the door behind them; the room had a single table in the center and was surrounded by lanterns. “This is where refugees are usually searched and provided with refugee applications.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to apply to be a refugee?” Sokka said incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman raised an eyebrow this time. “Yes actually. If you’re an official refugee, the government provides you with housing and money to start off your new life in the republic.” Sokka closed his mouth. “Do you two know how to read and write?” They both nodded. “Good.” She placed two pieces of paper in front of the chairs at the table. “Go ahead.” Zuko hesitantly sat, then looked up at Sokka expectantly. He hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t… aren’t you coming with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka bit his lip and looked between Zuko and the guard. She backed off, standing near the door. Sokka slowly sat next to Zuko and took one of his hands between his own. He remembered sitting like this with him just a few days ago in the palace. It felt like weeks since he’d known this boy and held his hand that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko… my job was to escort you here and make sure you were safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you leave you won’t be safe,” he said, surprising Sokka with something he hadn’t thought of. “My father will know of your involvement if he doesn’t already. He’ll… kill you,” he said the words quietly, already tearing up. “He can’t take another person from me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was stupid. He knew what his job was. He fell for Zuko anyway. Then he expected to leave as if that was their happy ending? That wasn’t a happy ending for any of them. He hadn’t considered how Zuko was feeling; originally, maybe he would’ve been fine leaving Zuko here. Even if he still had to deal with his feelings for him, at least he would have his uncle with him, someone he cared about and knew cared about him. But things changed, and his uncle was gone. And without knowing, Zuko had filled that empty place with Sokka, and he had let himself become that person he was reliant on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now if Sokka thought about his own feelings, he thought it was all bullshit. Why was he trying to play by the rules when he knew there were no rules for this kind of situation? Sure, he’d created guidelines for himself, ways in which whoever he was helping could live a life safely away from their family or even himself, who it could be traced back to. But he didn’t want that, not now. He wanted to stay with Zuko, even if he’d only known him for a few days. But what about his own family? They were expecting him home, where he thought he could be safe. He couldn’t just leave them behind without any warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Sokka whispered. All this thinking was making him tired. “I want to go with you. But I have my own family to think about--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not think your family will be in danger if you go back?” Zuko blurted out. “Sokka, wherever you go, he’ll find you. You need to get refuge too.” He squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his hold on Sokka’s hand. “I’m not trying to keep you from your family. I know you must love them and care for them…” He swallowed, his voice wavering. “I know I sound selfish, but I’ve never been allowed to be selfish. I lost my family. When I left, I lost all chances of having that family. But now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>my family. And is it too selfish to ask you to come with me? Is it too selfish to want you to be safe too? But… with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked between his eyes. At some point, he knew he vowed to himself to take away all that pain and sadness that sat in his eyes. He tried to swallow, something hard lying in his throat preventing him from doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he muttered. “It’s not selfish at all.” He let go of Zuko’s hand, and for a moment, he saw his face fall. Instead of standing, he reached for the form sitting on the table in front of him and began filling it out. There wasn’t much to it, so he finished quickly. And once he did, he held it in his hands and faced Zuko again, whose eyes were filling with tears. But this time, it was the happy kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like this ending was really abrupt and rushed so im sorry, but i ran out of all the plot i had come up with for this fic lol. sorry for being absent for two weeks, life has been simultaneously hectic and tiring and busy and leaving me no time or motivation to write this. here it finally is! it's basically all fluff. even when you get to that scene that you think something's going to happen, it's not. only fluffy stuff. it's what they deserve. i hope as an ending it doesnt seem too weird!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The warrior, who they had learned was named Suki, showed them to the train station with tickets and passports made for them. Sokka wasn’t sure if they were exactly legal in the Republic, but he didn’t care once it got him past the platform. He glanced back at the guard who was smiling proudly at them and then turned away to presumably go back to her duties. Sokka wondered how many people she’d helped like this. In her position, she’d have an advantage in the process of helping refugees like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka faced Zuko again and boarded the train there. He sat close to Zuko on one of the benches, almost feeling protective of him within the mass of strangers. There seemed to be more refugees than he thought there’d be; people from different cultures and ages filled the train, looking as dejected yet hopeful as Zuko probably felt. He looked over at the boy next to him. His hands were in his lap; he stared at them, looking more anxious than anything. He took his hand and held it in his own lap. Zuko glanced at him unsurely, and Sokka smiled back, squeezing his hand. Zuko shifted even closer to him, letting their thighs and arms press together. He rested his head on Sokka’s shoulder as the train traveled off into the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He assumed he was tired. They hadn’t taken many times to rest in the past couple of days, and when they did, it wasn’t for very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka glanced out the window. A vast landscape of buildings and roads spread out around them. He heard one of his father’s friends, Bato, describe to him what the Republic was like. Not many people from his tribe had come here because it was so far; if they traded or communicated with anyone, they usually met the other person halfway or in a closer town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although what Sokka did hear was that it was very crowded, especially in the poorer areas. He himself couldn’t really tell which areas around them were the poorer ones; what he knew as wealthy or poor differed greatly from what the people here probably would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bato also told him that things were expensive here, including the food. How the system was a bit unfair to the people of the lower class, even though they were the ones who needed the help most. Sokka squinted outside the window, feeling his chest tighten. He knew he couldn’t help everyone, but hearing it made him at least want to help those people. Or hope that someone else could help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the train slow and saw people shift. He remembered Suki telling them they should get off on the first stop. He nudged Zuko’s arm with his own and let him lift his head before he stood so Zuko could follow. He tightened his grip on Zuko’s hand, growing anxious about suddenly losing him on the platform. He scanned the crowd standing in wait, though some people were flowing from the same doors they exited from and some people were squeezing their way onto the train. Sokka made sure he could see Zuko’s slightly frazzled face before continuing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only given a short, minimal description and a name of the person who they’d be meeting. He was pretty sure this was the last person they’d come in contact with in their journey, but he wondered how so many people were able to aid those like them and still stay safe and inconspicuous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the guys I gotta be babysitting today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned to the voice next to them and blinked when he came upon the top of a black head of hair. He looked down at the small girl in front of him. He was a little hesitant to speak to this girl; she looked like a child, and her eyes were slightly pale and glazed over. Was she blind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she give you my name? I’m Toph.” Sokka’s eyebrows rose, but he tried to calm his demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re our next guide?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you tell it was us?” Zuko spoke this time, also hesitant to ask her questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was given a description of you guys. As you can probably tell, I’m blind. I use my earth magic to sense certain vibrations in the ground to get a sense of people and general appearances,” she answered nonchalantly, as if she was used to having to explain her situation. Sokka didn’t know much about elemental magic in general; he knew only some people were compatible with practicing magic, and out of those, even fewer people decided to practice it. But he did know that to be able to hone magic to be able to do something so specific like that, it took years and years of practice. For her to be so young and to be able to do that was… impressive to say the least. So he told her. She just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do what I can.” She spun on her heel and began walking. Sokka decided it was best to follow her. Zuko seemed hesitant still, but Sokka pulled him along. He looked to the side at his face. He squeezed his hand and tapped the same arm with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded but didn’t say anything. Sokka decided not to press him or ask again. If Zuko wanted to tell him what was wrong, he would at some point. But it wasn’t like there was a shortage of things to fret about, in Sokka’s opinion. He just thought he’d be a little happier and carefree once they were safely in the Republic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph didn’t speak much unless Sokka asked her a question or commented on something. He figured out they were in the poorer part of the city; the houses and stores were small and close together and seemed crowded even if there weren’t many people in the streets. It wasn’t very colorful here; the roads were dirty and added a pale hue to the rest of the town around them. Behind them, he could hear the train moving away from them, further into the city. On the side of the road they were walking down, Sokka saw an older woman crouching beside a shop with a bowl sat in front of her. There were a few loose coins in there. Sokka felt a pull within his heart and slowed down. He didn’t have much money with him, and it wasn’t even the currency they used in the city. He detached himself from Zuko and rummaged through the pouch against his chest, pulling out a roll of bread. He kneeled next to the woman, who looked up at him with tired, sad eyes. He placed the bread in her hands and smiled. She gave a weak smile back and muttered a quiet thank you before lifting it to her mouth. He retreated and grabbed Zuko’s hand again. He noticed Toph had stopped too, but her face was blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking,” she said once they started walking again. “Refugees are given homes but the citizens can only live where they afford to. They’re left to fend for themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair,” Sokka mumbled, squeezing Zuko’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s fair,” she responded with a sigh. “Not when you live under someone else’s rule or orders or roof. But you find something better and take what you can get, right?” Sokka didn’t answer. She was right. This would be loads better for Zuko. A place where he could thrive as his own person without the weight of his father’s hand on his shoulder. He glanced to his right at Zuko again. He wasn’t looking at him or even seemed like he was paying much attention. He was staring at the tops of buildings or into the formless shapes of the clouds. Sokka smiled, simply admiring the way his hair shone. Despite everything he’s been through, he was still naturally able to look as beautiful as the day he met him. As beautiful as the world would allow him to look, he guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph led them down a few streets, some darker or lighter depending on taller buildings that blocked sun or pale stone that brightened the road ahead of them. They came across the narrowest one so far. Most of the houses were small and plain; Sokka couldn’t really tell the difference between one or the other except through variations of dull reds and browns on the doors. Toph stopped in front of a red door between houses with brown ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are.” She fished in a pocket for a small piece of paper. “Contact someone by this address only in emergencies. Obviously if it’s life threatening and in the moment, you won’t be able to contact them. In those situations, you go to this address instead. Alright?” She handed it to Sokka along with a key, and he nodded, answering aloud in case she couldn’t tell he was nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where I leave you,” she said with a small smile. She waved and began walking the way they came. It was only then that Sokka noticed she was barefoot. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other before Sokka unlocked the door they had stopped in front of. He tentatively walked inside, still feeling cautious of this unknown place. He swallowed. It was a small room, with a table and what seemed like a miniature kitchen behind it. Through an archway was a hallway with three closed doors. He heard Zuko close and lock the front door behind them as Sokka ventured into the hallway. The first door on the right was a bedroom. Only a single bed inside. The second room on the right was also a bedroom, only a single bed inside. The door on the left was a plain bathroom. It was similar to the type he saw in Sozin’s Kingdom, but the ones from his tribe were awfully different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked tiredly at the tub. He looked back at Zuko who gazed around the small house equally as tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and take a bath. I’ll look around and see if anything was left here for us.” He turned to head back to the main room with the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” He looked back at Zuko. He fidgeted with his hands slightly, decidedly not looking up at Sokka. “Do you want to take one… together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s mouth fell open. His hand fell from its hold on the doorframe, and he looked at Zuko, who was turning red. “You want to bathe together?” He watched Zuko’s eyes flit between two nondescript spots on the opposite wall. Sokka let his mouth slip into a grin. “I thought your culture was more conservative about nudity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not so much with family and… loved ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka swallowed. He felt the tops of his cheeks warming up. He wasn’t actually as cocky as he liked to act, and he was well aware of this fact. He glanced down at Zuko’s hands and reached out for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… I was a little upset earlier… when you kissed me…” Zuko whipped his head up. “I was looking forward to our first kiss being more… sweet. And intimate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko reddened even further. Sokka could feel his hands shaking between his own, and he squeezed them. It felt weird, he thought as he stepped closer, to be alone with him. Thinking back, he didn’t think they had ever really been alone together. Each time, someone else was in the vicinity, or they’d been in public. Even when he had gone into Zuko’s room that last night in the palace, it was only for a short period of time that they were actually alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed Zuko tense as he moved closer towards him. He tentatively lifted a hand to Zuko’s face, and he slowly closed his eyes in turn. Sokka felt a buzzing in his stomach and swallowed again. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Was it simply because they hadn’t been alone together before? Because bathing together could lead to other things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed those thoughts away and leaned forward. He let his eyes drift close right before his lips made contact with Zuko’s. Despite the fact that both of them were probably dehydrated, Zuko’s lips felt soft to the touch. They pressed against his own gently and spread warmth through Sokka’s face and chest. He let his hands travel lightly up Zuko’s arms, trying to taste Zuko by his lips, smiling into it, and tucked his hands into Zuko’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hopped back in surprise. He blushed. “Sorry,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Sokka grinned, though he knew a blush tinted his own cheeks. “But if you don’t like physical touch, how do you expect us to bathe together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, it’s not exactly that… that wasn’t what I was, um… I just wanted to spend some time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed. It came out more carefree than he expected. “Okay. I can do that.” He touched his hand once before heading to the bedroom at the end of the hall and ridding himself of his weapons and outer layers. “Is there anything in there? Towels, soap?” He heard footsteps as he shrugged off his top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” came back a soft voice. Sokka took off his underclothes and walked back out into the hall. Zuko looked out from the bathroom and nearly immediately averted his eyes, putting a hand up next to the side of his face to block the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed. “What? It’s not like I’m going to get into the bath with clothes on.” he headed towards the tub to fill it with water. He glanced back. “Are you not going to undress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes flickered between Sokka and the wall, obviously wanting to look at him as they carried conversation, but too nervous to actually do so. He began by untying his hair and letting it fall around his face like dark waves of water. He started untying his robe and glanced back up at Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t stare!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned to watch the water fill the tub slowly. He couldn’t help but stare. He’d never seen Zuko with his hair down before. He knew it was long, but it somehow looked even longer when it framed his face naturally. Sokka tried to distract his mind temporarily by waving his fingers through the water. It was nice and warm. He cut off the pump and started stepping inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re not supposed to go in yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why not?” He raised an eyebrow at Zuko. His hair was now spilling over his bare shoulders, his skin nearly as pale as milk. He tried not to stare again, although this time instead of being in awe at his hair, his mind was trying to memorize the curves and divots of his arms and torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to wash out here and then enter the bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Then what’s the point of getting in the bath if you’re not even going to wash in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Soaking and relaxation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes with a smile. “Whatever, we’ll do it your way next time. Just get in.” Sokka stepped into the filled tub, sighing in relief as he submerged himself within the warmth of the water. He relished it for a moment before glimpsing expectantly at Zuko who was only just reaching for his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sokka grinned and tilted his head back, decidedly staring at the ceiling. He’d only ever bathed with someone who wasn’t a family member once. He felt sadness taint his smile. They weren’t here anymore, but Sokka would like to think that they’d be happy he found someone to love again. Though, personally, he didn’t think it’d be for years to come, after he’d at least become an adult. He perked up when he heard quiet sloshing of the water as Zuko stepped in. Maybe it being sooner was better than later, he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He faced back in front of him slowly out of respect for Zuko’s wishes. He had already tucked his legs close to his body to hide anything below his chest. Sokka chuckled and reached out to lightly brush his fingers against Zuko’s knee. Zuko didn’t say anything, he just watched Sokka’s fingers trail up and down the side of his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m pretty sure baths are for relaxing. And I think you even said so yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed. “I’m not… used to being exposed like this in front of other people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be about that. Didn’t you want it to just be about us? Together?” He swallowed and slid his legs underneath him; he braced himself against the sides of the tub as he kneeled on either side of Zuko’s feet. He leaned forward, pausing when he saw Zuko lean away from him. He seemed to catch himself and visibly tried to release the tension in his shoulders. Sokka lifted a hand to Zuko’s face, accidentally splashing water against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the first time you can actually relax.” He said it quietly, almost in a whisper. He placed a steady hand on the side of Zuko’s knee and watched his eyes drift to a close. He leaned forward as much as the tub and their bodies allowed; he felt Zuko’s knees poke his stomach before their lips met. Sokka smiled at the softness of Zuko’s lips; it only made him want to kiss him more. He tilted his head, hoping it would coax him into relaxing more as the kiss deepened just slightly. Zuko’s hands found their way to Sokka’s shoulders and wound their way around them, pulling him closer. Sokka felt Zuko’s legs dip under him as they lowered, but Sokka didn’t move and maintained his hovering pose above the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Zuko laugh against his lips and pulled away to look at him, mere centimeters from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is nice,” he muttered. His eyes only communicated warmth and compassion to Sokka. He couldn’t read any of the pain and hurt he saw before. He didn’t even see the exhaustion that presumably left his mind temporarily, as it did Sokka’s. He grinned widely and ducked his head into the crook of Zuko’s neck, tapping his lips into a small kiss at the soft skin. Zuko laughed heartily and squeezed Sokka closer to him. The sound just made him want to hug the other boy to him and hold him close. He sincerely hoped nothing and no one would ever hurt him again, just so he could selfishly hear that delightful sound as much as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled him towards him and leaned back towards his side of the tub. Zuko gasped as he slipped through the water and crashed against Sokka’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! Stop!” But there was no real urgency behind it, only another laugh that was threatening to break past. “You’re spilling the water!” Zuko’s chest pressed against Sokka’s, and for a moment, they let themselves lean against one another, just staring into the other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Sokka whispered. Zuko’s brows furrowed, but he complied. He sat in between Sokka’s legs, his back facing him, and Sokka hugged his body to him. Zuko tensed briefly at the unfamiliarity, then relaxed at the warmth of the water and Sokka’s body surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me feel comfortable,” Zuko mumbled. Sokka felt something akin to his heart swelling at the sentiment and reached for Zuko’s hand. He held it in his own until the water cooled to the temperature of the room and Zuko shivered. They decided then to actually start washing themselves. Sokka volunteered to lather soap in Zuko’s hair, letting it fall and slide between his fingers almost languidly. Zuko occasionally mumbled remarks about how strange he was. Sokka’s hair, to himself, didn’t feel any particular way; to him it was just hair. He remembered having to wash Katara’s hair when she was sick, but it felt different. Fluffier, softer, thicker. Zuko’s was smooth and flowy like silk. It shone and splayed in the water like oil, but was a lot prettier than if oil actually mixed with water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They basked in the silence as they bathed and dried themselves, dressing again only in their underclothes for not having access to extra clothing. Sokka just said they’d worry about that tomorrow and lazily slid into the single bed in the room he had undressed in. Zuko stood awkwardly in the center of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I… head to the other room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, come here. There’s room for the both of us,” Sokka waved him over, not missing the note of hope and happiness present in his face as he joined Sokka. He immediately threw an arm over Zuko as he covered him with the blanket, keeping it over him as if they slept like this every night. Zuko shifted until he was against Sokka and hugging his middle. Sokka blinked at the wall, across the room, feeling content and more satisfied than he has in a while. He was about to let his eyes close, simply lying like that, until he heard Zuko speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he mumbled. His voice was slightly muffled against Sokka’s chest. He squeezed him tighter. Sokka thought he felt the boy tremble slightly and held him just as tightly, bringing a hand to the back of his head, hopefully in a comforting way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, Zuko. You deserve more than that. Always have and always will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning came slowly, according to Sokka. He felt like he had slept for days, based on how heavy his eyelids felt as he opened them. He blinked slowly. There was light being filtered in from a small window on the wall he was facing. Somehow, he realized, he and Zuko had switched which side of the bed they were sleeping on during the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely even having time to yawn, Sokka heard a heavy banging at the door. He jumped up, slightly dizzy and disoriented. Grabbing his machete and throwing out a hand to signal to a sleepy yet frightened Zuko to stay back. He tiptoed to the door, straining his ears to hear anything on the outside. He thought he heard sounds from slightly afar, presumably the sounds of the town as it awoke and began going throughout its day. He hovered his ear over the door, catching Zuko’s hesitant form in the archway that led to the hallway. He bit his lip and threw the door open, lifting his machete only until a small hand caught his in midair. He blinked down at Toph, not having expected to see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this one yours?” She said, pointing a thumb behind her. When Sokka lifted his eyes to the familiar man, he didn’t even register who it was before Zuko yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!” A blur of red clothes and black hair sped past him as Zuko threw himself at the standing form of his uncle, very clearly alive and not visibly injured. Sokka forced out an exhale before letting his machete down, nearly frozen in surprise. He watched Zuko’s shoulders heave and shake as he sobbed, squeezing his uncle as much as he was being squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I thought you were…” Sokka stood in shock. It took a few moments longer than he would have liked for relief to come up to the surface above his surprise. He heard Iroh sniff before looking up at Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought I couldn’t handle Zhao and his men? You clearly underestimated me, Sokka,” he said with a grin. “I didn’t spend all that time as the only fire mage in Sozin’s Kingdom’s forces for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Sokka let out an airy laugh. Zuko looked up from the wet spot his face created on his uncle’s robe. Sokka’s heart filled with love for him, at the look on his face that he couldn’t ever describe with words. It was something deeper than happiness or delight; love and relief and passion etched on his face all at once at the fact that him and his last family member, essentially, reunited once again. Sokka thought he might cry at that look alone. He took a deep breath and turned to Toph who mumbled something about how they had been expecting three people in their party and had the credentials to give him if need be, then left shortly after with a small, careless wave. But he thought she cared at least a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stared at Zuko, who was stuttering through his tears incoherently at his uncle, who then attempted to usher him inside. Zuko, the boy he had met maybe a week before, who he had vowed to keep safe. Here he was, safe, but the need felt different from before. Before, it was almost a sense of duty; he acted purely out of selflessness and the kindness of his heart. But now, it was love that drove him to want to protect him and keep him as the happy self that he was last night, that he wanted to coax out of him since they spent the day together in the market in Sozin’s Kingdom. There was no going back, he knew, to the time before he fell in love with him. The feeling was running too deeply in his blood and in his bones. He couldn’t imagine the feeling ever dying out, even if Zuko didn’t want him anymore. He hoped that never came about. He hoped they could live happily, together, for as long as this life would allow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading all the way through and sorry again for not updating sooner! life happens. especially this year where life doesn't seem to be rooting for us. i hope you're all safe out wherever you are! and i hope if you're not going through a good time, that this fic helped lift your spirits a bit ! (at least in the end lol) check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/bluefiames">twitter</a> where I talk about anime and how much i should be writing but actually am not</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>